La lógica de lo absurdo
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Si absurdo era amarlo, lo más lógico sería seguirle; Sakura ha desertado y se ha unido a Sasuke… para siempre.
1. La semblanza del compositor

Disclaimer: Los personajes, detalles y trama original de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Kusubana suspira larga y pesadamente, se muerde los labios y hace sonar las articulaciones de los dedos mientras lee una y otra vez lo escrito en un documento de Word. En realidad no está revisando la ortografía como podría pensarse, y si bien ese aspecto no ha descuidado del todo, lo que realmente está pensando es ¿De verdad lo hará? ¿De verdad tiene el valor para sacarlo a la luz?_

_Su honor está en juego, tanto publicándolo como ocultándolo su palabra se ve mermada_

_Respira una vez más de manera exagerada, mueve la mano, guía el cursor entre ventanas, escoge las opciones… solo un paso más, está a un "clic" de cambiar para siempre su imagen sobre fics, aún puede arrepentirse… pero no lo hace, el 2 de Junio del año 2010 aceptó el reto de Inner Angel y pese a todo es fiel a su palabra… _

_La primera campanada suena, la media noche ha llegado y en el comedor todos levantan sus copas de burbujeante sidra. Ha llegado el momento:_

"_Publish New Story"_

… _Recibe notificación en su correo, es oficial, Kusubana Yoru ha escrito un SasuSaku, uno de verdad, largo y tendido…

* * *

_

_Advertencias:_

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o incluso sexual en determinado momento. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido.

* * *

_

**La lógica de lo absurdo**

Si absurdo era amarlo, lo más lógico sería seguirle; Sakura ha desertado y se ha unido a Sasuke… para siempre.

* * *

**La semblanza del compositor**

A Sakura la resolución la habría devastado con tal ímpetu que el mundo llegó a colapsarse en sus ojos, que desbordaron el sentimiento de la única forma en la que eran capaces de hacerlo. Justo a partir de ese momento: _"Yo confío en ellos"_ se había repetido casi convincentemente para que su mente no divagara en el asunto, deseando poder creer que al final los miembros originales del equipo siete un día regresarían juntos a Konoha.

"_Yo confío en ellos"_

De verdad quería pretender con toda su alma que estaba plenamente convencida y todo tendría una solución, pero una parte de su mente le susurraba que la suerte estaba echada, la sentencia de muerte se había ya cernido sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, las aldeas ninjas han convenido que lo más adecuado para tratar a su persona era la eliminación total, y Naruto se unía a la resolución, con diferentes causales para la terminación pero el mismo azaroso objetivo.

Sin embargo, el problema radicaba ya no tanto en dilucidar cuándo ese motivo había cobrado la propia determinación de quienes inicialmente se habían empeñado en salvarlo. Solo quedaba aquella absurda esperanza bañada en carmín, dispersa en pedazos tras haberse quebrado por su fragilidad.

¡Qué ingenua!

Aunque ella no era devota ferviente de lo que con sus ojos no pudiera constatar, tenía que reconocer que la escena había resultado absurda al punto de lo risible, lo que a su vez inevitablemente sugería la existencia del destino, los designios de un Dios cínico que no coincidía con el descrito en las enseñanzas que sus padres inculcaron en ella de pequeña o simplemente la fuerza más allá de lo humano que no se puede controlar, el desvergonzado sentido del humor que tenía la vida y calaba hondo robándole el guión que tenía preparado si se presentaba la ocasión.

Sakura sonrió trémulamente ¿Cuántas veces no había imaginado aquella batalla?

Siempre sucedía en una noche tormentosa, una gota, una línea para recapacitar, dos gotas y una rotunda negación. Tres gotas. La lluvia se dejaba caer convirtiéndose en pocos momentos en un aguacero torrencial. Una tras otra ásperas gotas de amargura enfatizaran la situación cubriendo las lágrimas de los rostros sucios y cansados. El campo de batalla se convertiría entonces en una ciénaga de fango marrón rojizo sembrada de cadáveres. Entonces, un tremendo viento soplaría para competir con los gritos de un alma que está al borde de la desesperación.

Sí, eso habría sido adecuado.

Pero no, e insistía con respecto a la gran broma que era todo aquello mientras sus ojos verdes examinaban minuciosamente el patético entorno para un final. El cielo estaba claro solo con alguna nube viajera surcando en lo alto lentamente, sin prisa ni necesidad siquiera de opacar la brillante luz del sol primaveral. Las aves fascinadas por la temporada; extasiadas por la época en la que debían resguardar el legado de su especie trinaban moviéndose entre las ramas persiguiendo a su compañero de nido. El campo verde tras las lluvias albergaba jubilosos grillos y flores en botón que se mecían suavemente sopladas por los céfiros frescos que bajaban de las montañas.

¿Lo más increíble?

Era veintiocho de marzo.

Sakura ya no sabía qué más esperar, no se sentía como supuestamente debería al haber ganado la guerra ninja, por más que lo deseaba no podía concordar con sus demás compañeros que celebraban el triunfo lanzando vítores y ayudando a levantar a sus compañeros, honrando a los víctimas y agradeciendo a los aliados. Sentía la cabeza pesada, inflamada como sus ojos de tanto llorar, las piernas cansadas al borde del calambre, sus manos ya no coordinaban ni los movimientos más básicos de su entrenamiento ninja. El chakra verde de la joven de cabellos rosas rebotaba torpemente en el cuerpo que atendía, y si bien podía culparse en parte a su falta de atención era más que nada porque el receptor era un cadáver desde hacía no menos de diez minutos.

Cesó su labor dejando caer las manos sobre su regazo, con las pupilas verdes fijas en las cuencas blancas carentes de vida de su paciente, casi por inercia la cabeza se movió nuevamente en un ángulo de inspección denotando lo que ya sabía desde hacía unos momentos: no quedaba nadie en pie.

¿A quién podía salvar?

Ni siquiera podía identificar a los vivos de los muertos porque ella misma había entrado en una suspensión complicada de explicar, o desempañar por aquella bruma que la había embriagado al saber el resultado de la decisión de Naruto, para actuar como se suponía que hiciera.

Algo de viento y relámpagos habrían dado una cortina menos idílica a lo que acontecía, habrían evitado ese silencio tan penoso donde los pájaros se burlaban de su tragedia, Sakura se atrevió a mirar más allá, donde terminaba el cambo de batalla apenas rozado tras la lucha librada originalmente más atrás de las colinas donde ahora solo había llana destrucción y un leve incendio que no prosperaría mucho por el verdor de la vegetación.

Naruto.

Sasuke.

¡Pero qué ridículo final!

La batalla entre las dos personas por las que su vida había rebasado las expectativas de una kunoichi sin ningún tipo de talento, había terminado al fin luego de un penoso encuentro por la media tarde del día anterior prologándose hasta ese amanecer… no, del amanecer hacía largo rato.

Esos dos… si tan solo hubieran sido más breves la noche habría cobijado con su manto los resultados y se sentiría menos ridícula arrodillada en medio de un montón de cadáveres de rasgos familiares entre los que distribuyó inútilmente su chakra curativo.

Y aún con todo el drama, la vida continuaba.

Ni los animales del bosque se habían reunido a lamer heridas y mostrar sus condolencias, ni el cielo lloraba silenciosamente cubriéndose con un velo gris, tampoco las flores inclinaban la cabeza por los caídos. Nada, todo estaba exactamente como debía estar. Los abejorros volaban, las mariposas emergían gloriosas de sus capullos donde no se enteraron de lo que sucedía afuera.

Su menudo cuerpo empezó a tener una serie de pequeños espasmos, ni siquiera era capaz de llorar ahora, ya había derramado todas sus lágrimas. Con más torpeza que la que creyó tener se puso en pie.

Según una visión más épica debía arrastrarse en medio del lodo, a tropiezos y casi a ciegas llegando al último escenario que tendría la posibilidad de ver al equipo siete reunido… Y el resto de la historia: solo ella gritando la desesperación, observando desde su lecho fangoso la concatenación de hechos con aquellos demonios y fantasmas coleccionados por años, desatando su poder desde el cuerpo de sus portadores concebidos sin pedirlo para aquella puesta en escena mucho tiempo antes de que nacieran.

Pero no, ni había lluvia, ni estaba ella tan mal.

Todo porque llegó bastante tarde, Naruto se aseguró de ello, de que no le acompañara, de que no estuviera para salvarles la vida con su habilidad médica.

La suave brisa de la primavera se movió entre su cabello.

Se llevó una mano al rostro.

Qué ilógico.

Que absurdo.

Un par de ciervos miraban curiosos ahora que regresaban a su hogar luego de huir aterrados durante la batalla.

¿Y ahora qué?

Sacó un pergamino de invocación de entre su mochila del cual surgió un águila mensajera. Tenía que informar que todo había terminado, mandarían voluntarios y los cuerpos serían movidos a sus respectivos sitios de origen.

Naruto había conseguido cumplir con su palabra casi al pie de la letra, o al menos gente de Konoha no había, solo de otras aldeas con más afrentas personales contra Sasuke que otra cosa.

Regresó la vista a los dos muchachos tendidos sobre la hierba, la sangre estaba siendo absorbida por la tierra y se ocultaba debajo de las largas hebras verdes de pasto dejando solo la ridícula visión de dos jóvenes guerreros que parecían dormitar.

Volvió a llevarse una mano al rostro directamente a su boca, quería gritar, quería que el mundo supiera cuánto dolía ver esa escena.

Dobló su cuerpo hasta el rostro pálido de Sasuke delineando apenas y con la punta de los dedos las facciones pasivas del joven…

Si tan solo estuviera profundamente dormido, aquellas facciones que había memorizado con solo verlo una vez y recreando su imagen día tras día, entonces serían en realidad inexpresivas, más de lo que usualmente lo eran, sin aquél gesto amargo enmarcando sus músculos. Pero no es el caso; no duerme profundamente; sus rasgos son suaves, la tensión acumulada por años se desvanecían como el leve color de su piel ¿Podría estar descansando? ¿Estaría relajado? Miró con más atención e incluso pudo adivinar, en la comisura de sus labios, un atisbo de sonrisa.

Recargó un poco la cabeza sobre su pecho, llevaba sólo unos segundos sumergido en el último sueño. Sintió un escalofrío al sentir el frió del cuerpo ¿Y si quizás estaba en ese estado donde la realidad se confunde con lo onírico y la voluntad impulsa los sueños, hasta que éstos la anulan? ¿Soñaría con su familia? ¿Con sus amigos?... ¿Con ella?

La forma recostada sobre la hierba, con los brazos extendidos, dejando sin ninguna protección su torso desnudo en el que dejó de palpitar el corazón que le daba el impulso básico para luchar por su desesperado deseo.

—Lo conseguiste Sasuke-kun…

Siguió contemplándolo, como pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad antes de que él girara sobre sus talones alejándose del grupo. Pasó grueso la poca y espesa saliva que le quedaba en la boca tratando enseguida de humedecerse los labios resecos, partidos al borde de sangrarle por la severa deshidratación a la que se había expuesto.

Volvió a temblar conteniendo los espasmos de su cuerpo. Recordaba perfectamente un pequeño espacio en su equipo, no mayor a un dedo de su propia mano donde todos los días se acomodaba un lápiz labial.

Su madre le había enseñado a hacerlo, aceite de almendras, parafina rallada, cera de abeja y manteca vegetal, ella por su cuenta años después había encontrado la forma de meter flores de cerezo. Nunca tendría los labios resecos para recibir su primer beso…

— ¡Estúpida! — se gritó consiguiendo sacar un par de lágrimas ¿Cómo podía pensar en ello? ¿Cómo podía recordar algo tan estúpido en esos momentos?

Tan resignada estaba ya de que el día no llegaría que el labial quedó olvidado en el cajón de su tocador.

Sí, creer una idea tan vacía no debería ser un problema para una niña que no se ha enterado de la forma real de proceder que tiene las cosas. Sí, no sería un problema si no fuera porque ella ya no es una niña, ya ha vivido una guerra y la embarga una inquietud como el mar más profundo. Aquella ilusión le vuelve como si de alguna criatura se tratara, la necesidad de cumplir aquél deseo se eleva para que su denegada existencia de vuelta en su camino al olvido directo a esa escena que pretendiera ser la última.

Más allá del velo del sueño en que cree encontrarse estando tan cerca de su objetivo, se inclinó más al frente para probar por única vez la boca de la persona que más amó. Es en ese momento en que alguna voz parece susurrar su nombre, suave aunque solemnemente. Tan remotamente que pensó se trataba únicamente de un sueño, eco de una llamada irreal de una efímera memoria.

Sus labios sellaron el beso como una visión casi olvidada y fuera de nada, a través de su rostro que está totalmente petrificado. Lágrimas calientes cayendo sin fin sobre ese velo de ensueño, aquella llamada viaja en un frágil respiro para hacer temblar su helado mundo manteniendo suspendidos los trozos de la esperanza habida.

Sasuke estaba vivo.

* * *

_¡Año nuevo fic nuevo!_

_Creo que fueron más notas, pero bueno he aquí la introducción de un fic… mm largo, llamémoslo así considerando que me la vivo con one shot XD_

_El objetivo es hacer una historia con densidad angst pero con una intensidad pasional que no he tocado y si, será SasuSaku, por si les quedó la duda._

_¡Gracias por leer! !Feliz año nuevo!  
_


	2. Agnosticismo de la soprano

**Agnosticismo de la soprano**

Los pulmones se expandían y comprimían con dolorosa velocidad incoherente con su estado actual de relativa falta de movimiento, se relamió los labios resecos y se frotó en unos segundos las manos buscando quitarles la sensación de entumecimiento que las embargaba volviéndolas torpes al tratar a su paciente.

Maldijo una y otra vez rebuscando en el contenido disperso de su mochila, casi todo el material de curación se había agotado tratando a otros, y ahora que necesitaba solo un poco de desinfectante y algunas gasas, no quedaba ni un jodido paquete por más que revolvía todo en el suelo.

Su cuerpo temblaba, cada parte de su ser se estremecía con la marejada de sentimientos y sensaciones que la recorría. Y mientras más empezaba a repetir que Naruto estaría vivo, que alguien no tardaría en encontrarlo y absolutamente cualquier médico de cualquier aldea lo atendería solo por haber enfrentado y vencido al hombre más fuerte de Madara, su pronóstico médico trataba de hacerla razonar como haría con cualquier familiar de alguien que ha entrado a quirófano por causas dramáticas, razonar con alguien al borde de la histeria por haber perdido a un ser querido, razonar con quien ni siquiera quiere escuchar que la naturaleza ha vencido la resistencia.

Casi sin darse cuenta había empezado a llorar.

—Debí quedarme. — se decía usando el dorso de las manos para limpiar alternadamente las lágrimas y sudor de su rostro.

—Debí quedarme. — se recriminaba sin cuando menos detener su acción frenética al improvisar una sutura.

Sin hilo quirúrgico, sin analgésicos ni desinfectantes, la cirugía más osca que jamás le había tocado realizar. Encontró la aguja al clavársela en un dedo, deshilo una parte de su blusa para coser, limpió con jirones de su falda, vendó retirándose sus propios protectores.

—Debí quedarme…

El gusano de la culpa había conseguido penetrar desde su nuca hasta la parte frontal de su cabeza azorándola con punzadas sucesivas que alternaban imágenes de buenos momentos con Naruto y el cuerpo lacerado que abandonó sin pensarlo apenas sintió la débil respiración de Sasuke.

Pero había mandado un mensaje ¿Verdad? Alguien más iría a verlo, alguien más tenía que atender a Naruto.

Buscó por todos los medios posibles que la sangre que permanecía en el cuerpo del joven se distribuyera entre los torrentes que aún estaban útiles desviándolos de aquellos donde sobrevendría una hemorragia.

Impulsó su chakra para reavivar las funciones biológicas más elementales que lo mantendrían con vida, sus pulmones cansados por el esfuerzo de sostener un combate de tal magnitud, por su cuenta se habrían detenido hacía unos minutos. El corazón apenas dejando de bombear adrenalina también resentía el cansancio reflejándolo en la debilidad con la que mantenía su ritmo.

—Por favor, por favor…

Sus súplicas no las escucharía, y no era que en otras ocasiones así hubiera sido, pero la vida de Sasuke perdía nitidez en aquél refugio improvisado, deshaciéndose ante su tacto desesperado que no conseguía apresar entre los dedos desprovistos de guantes aquello que impulsa a una persona a luchar por abrir los ojos.

—No te vayas, no te vayas…

A Naruto pronto lo reemplazaron todas aquellas veces en que ella trató de alcanzar a Sasuke quedándose detrás.

No quería perderlo otra vez.

No podía dejar que se marchara, simplemente porque esta vez sería en definitiva la última.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Sasuke-kun!

Queriendo convencerse de que sus palabras eran en vano porque jamás habían servido para nada empezó a convertir sus gritos y sollozos en meros murmullos camuflados entre el correr del agua.

Médicamente no había nada más que hacer, físicamente se había encargado de no dejar recoveco por donde sangre o chakra escapara. Solo restaba esperar. Fue entonces que reparó en su propio cansancio, los músculos de las piernas casi al borde de un desgarre por elongación tras haber rebasado su capacidad al correr como alma que lleva el diablo cargando un cuerpo más grande que ella misma.

Corrió aterrada de que pudieran detenerla, de que alguien se entrometiera en su camino y debiera rendirle explicaciones sobre por qué quería desesperadamente salvarle la vida al hombre que todos querían matar. No podría jamás conseguir que alguien simpatizara con el porqué había elegido salvar al traidor y dejar morir a quien posiblemente sería proclamado como el héroe de las naciones.

Pasó las puntas de sus dedos ya sin fuerzas sobre los hematomas de sus pantorrillas causados por la ruptura de vasos sanguíneos. Debía vendarse también, debía incluso ponerse hielo, pero a falta de recursos lo único que tal vez quedaba, era resignarse a que su cuerpo descansado recobraría por su cuenta las energías y se repondría.

Se recargó en el tronco de un árbol próximo dejando que la fatiga se expandiera por sus sentidos luego de haber sido ignorada por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

El concierto de campanas en su cabeza no se aminoraba, aunque no había hecho absolutamente nada por calmarlo centrando toda su habilidad curativa únicamente en su paciente, y ni siquiera podía decir que se encontraba libre de las garras de la muerte.

Menudo médico que resultó.

El sueño se sobreponía a su voluntad de hacer guardia, poco a poco su cuerpo dejó de obedecer y completamente extraída de sus energías hasta el límite de lo humano se dejó caer a plomo sobre su costado…

_¿Qué debería hacer ahora?_

… Tal vez ligaría sus plegarias a una fe viva, con la ferviente esperanza de que al abrir los ojos sería él quién ya estuviera haciéndose cargo de sus propias heridas, desconfiando de su fuerza y virtud trabajada en los años que estuvieron separados se limitaría a hacerla a un lado apelando al lastimero estado en que se encontraba, pero entonces, a diferencia de otras veces, ofrecería su alma desamparada que no podría regresar a la villa que la vio nacer por el hecho de haber salvado a tan infame villano.

_Konoha_…

A esas alturas ya debería haberse reconstruido la mayor parte viéndose como nueva, e incluso estarían colgando farolas de papel para recibir a aquellos que consiguieron sobrevivir la guerra.

La plegaria silenciosa y ferviente de su espíritu adormecido se elevaría por ser una intención templada, como un incienso quemado que lentamente busca purificar las energías condenadas, un deseo aceptable para ayudar a alguien que de verdad lo necesitaba.

Su madre le había inculcado las creencias de su religión con fervor dedicado, aunque realmente no había reparado en ellas porque reconocía que si aquellas divinidades a las que rendían culto en el santuario de la sala eran todopoderosas, podrían prevenir estas pruebas si así lo quisiesen, pero con todo y eso no lo hacían con frecuencia.

Recordaba haber rezado mucho desde la primera vez que Sasuke se marchó y siempre antes de cada vez que salían en su búsqueda.

Jamás habían tenido un resultado favorable.

Su consciencia luchaba por dar forma al mundo alrededor de su cuerpo renuente a moverse, buscando poner atención al sutil ritmo cardiaco y respiración de la persona que permanecía involuntariamente a su lado.

Sin pretender hacer un juicio sobre la veracidad de las palabras de su madre por el decaimiento de sus expectativas, no quería callar algunas de las situaciones que la debilitaban emocionalmente desde hacía tanto tiempo.

¡Era tan difícil de entender!

Tan complicado el intentar creer aunque fuera solo un poco en aquello que rebasaba lo puramente humano, tanto había ocurrido, tantas plegarias sin escuchar, que ya le era imposible probar que había alguna fuerza divina que abogara por ella o Sasuke.

.

Algunas hojas de los árboles habían caído durante la noche cubriendo dos cuerpos que no parecieron percatarse del cambio de temporal que había ocurrido en tan solo una noche, Sakura estiró una de sus piernas apartando el follaje lleno de rocío aunque algunas hojas se adhirieron a su piel. No se trataba de una completa sepultura, pero de alguna manera sin duda habría servido como un buen camuflaje salvo por los mechones de su pelo rosado, que si bien se hallaban mezclados con mucha tierra y algo de sangre seca, no podían ocultar completamente su naturaleza llamativa.

Aún se encontraba demasiado cansada, por algunos momentos pareció olvidar totalmente en dónde estaba, comenzaba así su ritual de estiramientos y bostezos luego de dormir bajo los árboles durante alguna misión fuera de la aldea, ciertamente las salidas no eran tantas a comparación de otros ninjas, pero las que llegaba a atender eran por demás rudimentarias lo que la obligó a convertirse en una mujer práctica que prescindía de elementos "inconvenientes" como bolsas de dormir o tiendas de campaña.

La habían despertado los gorjeos de los pájaros que extasiados volaban junto con sus parejas recorriendo el lugar en busca de más materiales para su nido. El rugido lejano de su estómago también le hizo consciente del último horario de comida hacía más de veinte horas, pero enseguida a ese recuerdo la bomba de imágenes funestas sofocó sus pensamientos despejados de la mañana.

Buscó vivazmente a Sasuke temerosa de que se hubiera marchado mientras dormía, pero al verlo en la misma posición en que lo había dejado fue consciente de que aquél joven difícilmente podría valerse por sus medios durante alguna temporada.

Aún entumida y con ligeros calambres en las pantorrillas se arrastró lentamente hasta donde se encontraba él para poder dar una nueva inspección a sus signos vitales encontrándolos demasiado bajos para considerarse normales pero lo suficientemente altos como para no alterarse.

Trató de ponerse en pie, debía apartarlo de la humedad matinal, aunque llevarlo a algún hospital no era una opción viable, o cuando menos lógica.

Con algo de esfuerzo consiguió mantenerse erguida y dar algunos pasos tambaleantes, pero tratar de aumentar la velocidad resultó un completo fracaso, ni siquiera intentó llegar a la rama de un árbol para hacer una inspección.

Se dirigió al arroyo para beber la primera agua del día y de paso hidratar superficialmente su boca seca, desde hacía unos momentos, sangrante también. Estiró con algo de trabajo los brazos sobre la cabeza dejando escapar un sonido de satisfacción ante la liberación del entumecimiento de las coyunturas, inevitablemente sus antebrazos descubiertos sintieron en su cabeza las costras de tierra, trató de pasar la mano para separar las hebras apelmazadas, pero la suciedad solo se restregó bajo sus uñas ligeramente largas, pero disparejas y llenas de sangre.

Casi al momento se dio a sí misma un poco de lástima.

Pensó en sacarse la ropa para darse un baño, cerró los ojos imaginándose que Sasuke podría despertar cuando ya estuviera limpia aunque aún desnuda y permaneciera obligado por sus heridas y cansancio a mirarla terminar con aquella cotidiana acción que las mujeres volvían todo un ritual.

Un impulso la llevó a golpearse la frente ella misma.

—Deja de ser tan estúpida. — se dijo agriamente.

Convencida del cauce natural del cinismo de la vida, se metió al agua con los jirones que quedaban de sus prendas para tratar de calmar un poco los reclamos de sus músculos.

Se sumergió para limpiar un poco el pelo dejando que las cristalinas aguas que transitaban por el arroyo siguieran su camino, turbias y sucias. Para cuando quedó relativamente satisfecha pero con pocos resultados favorables a su condición, salió lentamente dejando el camino húmedo de sus pasos que regresaban al sitio donde permanecería algún tiempo al menos hasta que fuera capaz de volver a llevar sobre su espalda a Sasuke.

Sus ojos verdes dirigieron su atención nuevamente en su pálido compañero de penas aunque este apenas y fuera consciente de ello, o más bien, apenas importándole la situación.

La luz cálida de la mañana se filtraba entre el follaje, tomó asiento a su lado so pretexto de mantenerse alerta a alguna recaída.

Nuevamente su estómago gruñó, pero ya se había percatado de que no había nada a menos de diez metros a la redonda que sirviera para comer, y alejarse más le aterraba por la falta de velocidad de reacción que tendría si algo pasara.

Recogió las piernas hasta la altura de su pecho recargando el mentón en las rodillas.

— ¿En qué pensabas, Sakura?

Tal vez alguno de los chicos pudo haber ayudado, pudo tratar de convencerlos pero arrebato le había nublado completamente el panorama de posibilidades, su propia maestra habría hecho algo al respecto pues ella sabía lo que significaba perder a la persona más amada.

Bajo el calor creciente del día volvió a sentirse adormecida, y aunque sabía que si no comía algo la recuperación sería más lenta, dejó que el sueño hiciera otro esfuerzo por devolverle la vitalidad.

.

Él último resplandor que había visto era el del fuego azolando cerca de su cara. Aunque no había muerto en ese momento y sobrellevó el combate por un rato más.

La conclusión no fue complicada de realizar tras entender que había rebasado el límite tras la delicada pero bruta cirugía, no había realmente muchas expectativas de resultados permanentes.

En aquél momento no lo había pensado y poco le había importado, pero a partir de ahí su mundo sería literalmente obscuridad, ya no solo sombras amorfas y retóricas concepciones de sentimientos aberrantes que había albergado por mucho tiempo. Sería pues simple, llana y completa obscuridad.

Dejó de sentir su cuerpo luego de asegurarse a falta de ruido, u algún otro indicativo de vida como la emisión de chakra, que finalmente había acertado el golpe final.

Estaba seguro de que no había muerto, y no era que tuviera muchas razones para aferrarse a la vida, solo era que aún escuchaba lo que acontecía; lejano como si se tratara del mar llamando al pie del risco donde estaba de pie decidiendo sobre si saltar o no.

La tierra donde reposaba no era más que una nebulosa que sus dedos no podían encontrarle consistencia, sus propias extremidades habían dejado de sentir el inicial cosquilleo propio del desangrado recorriendo aquél vacio a cada parte.

La muerte no la tenía planeada, pero ahora bien le podía restar solo sentarse en el lugar de la barca que le ofrecía y callarse todos los reclamos para tratar de persuadirá, todo por una simple razón: nadie en su sano juicio trataría de salvarlo, estaba incluso completamente seguro de que ni siquiera tendría sepultura y su cuerpo alimentaría cuervos.

A lo mucho le sacarían los ojos, aunque se llevarían una gran decepción al reconocerlos como inservibles.

Entonces la escuchó…

O al menos eso pareció, y si era lo suficientemente perturbada para ser ella, bien valía la pena intentarlo, faltaban aún algunos objetivos por cumplir.

Y la llamó.

Perdió el conocimiento completamente sintiendo cómo desaparecía, la forma en la que su existencia se difuminaba entre las sombras del valle de la muerte. Tal vez se equivocó y a aquella chica de pelo rosa le quedaba algo de sentido común como para dejarlo morir…

En medio de una contracción dolorosa, sus pulmones retomaron su función inundándolo con un aire tibio y casi sofocante, dolía demasiado tener que reactivar su cuerpo cuando este ya no podía dar más, pero el dolor venía a convertirse en la certera idea de que, por absurdo que sonara, había alguien que lo quería aferrar a este mundo.

Y preguntarse quién, rayaba en lo estúpido.

* * *

_Uff han de saber que yo a diferencia de Inner (T^T ya terminó su fic…) no conseguí terminar completamente, eso sí, los últimos tres caps están más que listos_

_:S la cosa es llegar a ellos._

_Esto fue muy difícil, originalmente quería centrarlo todo en Sakura (hablar como mujer es más fácil para mí por el simple hecho de que no soy hombre -.- menos aún un personaje complicado como Sasuke) pero agregué el ultimo pedazo del chico para que haya correspondencia XD ya que el reto era SasuSaku no SakuSasu que es más fácil._

_Jajaja creo yo que quedó bien, no sé ustedes, y siempre pueden dejarme un mensajito con su opinión, buena o mala todas son valiosas :D_

_Ya tengo el nombre del fic de Inner: Huellas Indelebles ¡Pasen a leerlo!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Comprimario de la hoja

**Comprimario de la hoja**

Se llevó las manos al rostro.

_No llores…_

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

La voz de Shikamaru parecía demasiado distante a ese momento en que en que caía a las profundidades de la casi total desesperación matizada con pura y llana resignación.

— ¿Tsunade-sama?

Ino había preguntado luego de un rato en que habían permanecido todos mirándose expectantes de la iniciativa que tomarían con respecto.

Aquella improvisada oficina de carpas y madera permanecía solo iluminada por la luz del sol que se colaba a través de la tela impermeable de color arena. Dentro no se respiraba del todo bien, las ventilaciones se remitían a pequeñas aperturas en el suelo por donde entraba también polvo e insectos.

La joven Yamanaka volvió a limpiarse la nariz que había estado constipada luego de haber llorado un rato. Dio un dobles más al pañuelo que había estado usado, aunque era ya evidente que no tenía más lugar para recibir su mucosidad. Enseguida con el dorso de la mano se limpio los ojos hinchados y cansados.

El trago grueso que pasó la quinta maestra Hokage solo lo escuchó Kiba, pues era el único que al parecer seguía conectado a la realidad cernida sobre la generación más joven que había participado en la guerra.

—Se lo diré yo. — dijo rompiendo el silencio y con ello consiguiendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a su persona.

— ¿Le dirás qué? — preguntó mordazmente Shino a su compañero con un mote de irritación por lo que le pareció una muestra más de impulso incontrolado, muy propio del Inuzuka pero no en aquellos momentos cuando había que decidir.

—Le diré que murió. Si decimos que murió, nadie la buscará, entonces…

Ino se puso de pie violentamente.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué se joda sola?

—No está sola.

La respuesta de Kiba se escuchó mordaz.

—Ya convencimos a los demás que Sasuke está muerto, y adjudicamos la recuperación de Naruto a la resistencia del Kyūbi, para el caso Sasuke no sería ni el primer ni el último ninja en explotar sus energías hasta desaparecer su cuerpo por completo.

Los ánimos se tensaron, nadie estaba de acuerdo en lo que debían hacer o decir respecto a la desaparición de Sakura.

— ¿Y pretendes que dejemos a Sakura sola? — volvió a repetir la rubia.

— ¿Pasamos todo esto por Sasuke y no podemos hacerlo por Sakura?

— ¿Quieres otra maldita cacería de años que termine en una guerra?

Shino hizo tronar su cuello, Kiba estaba demasiado bravo, y tal vez no tardaría en hacer alguna estupidez, se había estado guardando demasiado desde que habían dado por concluidas la mayoría de las batallas y se empezó a hacer la reagrupación por aldeas. Podía sentir su ritmo irregular en la respiración que de momento de hacia lenta y pesada como bufidos hasta acelerarse con la adrenalina en alto.

—No va a volver, creo que es muy obvio que al final solo le importada Sasuke.

—Kiba…— intervino Tsunade leyendo lo mismo que Shino en el joven ninja.

—Es un miembro de nosotros no podemos dejar…

— ¡¿Por qué no? ¡¿Cuánta gente más se va a morir para que entiendan que su único capricho es estar con Sasuke? ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Cuánta gente más quiere que se muera por culpa de un maldito capricho?

La mirada de la sanin se tornó rígida aunque los ojos se le cristalizaron, entreabrió los labios para hacer valer su autoridad.

— ¡Si nos hubiera dejado matarlo en el país del hierro el cabrón no habría hecho tanta estupidez que llevó a esta guerra!

Shino bajó un poco la cabeza.

—Te estás propasando, le estás gritando a tu Hokage…— le dijo sacando las manos de la chaqueta y moviéndose hacia él.

.

Había una temperatura tibia rodeándola completamente, sabía que tenía el sol sobre ella con la leve sombra que le brindaba el follaje de algún árbol. La brisa meció las ramas desprendiendo algunas hojas que caían lentamente dando giros y piruetas aprovechando la resistencia que ponía su cuerpo liviano y ancho para retar a la gravedad a tirarlas.

Finalmente su respiración se había regularizado y recostada como estaba se sentía como el lunes a las siete de la mañana, sin ganas le levantarse pero consciente de que no le quedaba otro remedio.

Empezó por mover los dedos de las manos. Los de la derecha reaccionaron rápido pero los de la izquierda titubearon, se había quedado dormida de costado y todo el brazo izquierdo se había entumecido, razón por la que tampoco podía usarlo de apoyo para levantar su cuerpo.

Los párpados seguían pesándole un poco, el calor solo la cobijaba y la invitaba a seguir durmiendo por otro rato más. Solo un rato.

El estómago le dolía, ya había sido demasiado el tiempo en ayuno o al menos eso era lo que reclamaba su estomago que no había dejado de hacer ruidos desde hacía largo rato en que se encontraba ya despierta aunque desidiosa a levantarse.

Abría un ojo de vez en cuando para dar una inspección general al entorno que no cambiaba en absoluto. Ni siquiera podía reconocer la presencia de alguien o algo vivo aparte de ella misma y Sasuke recostado a su lado.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en él mirándolo con atención en una monotonía que se volvía tan obsesiva como necesaria para checarle la respiración y el pulso sin tener que tocarlo.

Ella estaría bien por algunas horas más, tal vez incluso soportaría la hambruna por días, pero no así una persona con heridas serias y niveles de energía muy por debajo de los estándares normales para valerse por sí misma. El hormigueo de su brazo izquierdo se intensificó lo que indicaba que no tardaría en reaccionar completamente a la serie de movimientos que había estado realizando con tal de reactivar el trabajo muscular.

Luego de haber llegado hasta el punto de no retorno no podía simplemente dejar que las cosas siguieran su cauce, como si en cualquier momento Naruto fuera saltarle encima con la cantimplora de agua llena, una manzana y un par de pescados que presumiría, consiguió él solo… para ella.

Sin darse cuenta estaba llorando nuevamente con el pecho oprimido hasta el grado de no dejarla respirar. Pero ya había decidido, y lo que restaba era seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias, porque ahora quien la necesitaba era precisamente Sasuke…

.

Hinata no tenía ánimos siquiera para jugar con las puntas de sus dedos, se había quedado sentada en una esquina de la habitación sollozando quedamente, como si no quisiera que nadie más se enterara de lo mal que se sentía en esos momentos pese a que Shino estaba a su lado con una mano sobre su hombro en un gesto de apoyo mudo para una pena sin palabras.

Debieron someter a Kiba entre los dos, el muchacho estaba completamente fuera de sí y aunque en un principio había descargado toda su ira contra Ino no tardo en lanzar mordidas y gruñidos a sus compañeros.

— ¿Tsunade-sama está molesta? — preguntó ente leves hipos la joven Hyūga.

—… No realmente, le castigará, eso es seguro, pero no está enojada. Ni siquiera Ino pudo molestarse cuando le expliqué.

Las lágrimas de la chica volvieron a brotar con facilidad a lo que su compañero solo respondió con un poco más de presión.

—No es justo…

—No, no lo es. Pero es lo que sucede en realidad y tenemos que vivir con eso.

—Shino-kun, no hables como si esto fuera normal.

El ninja guardó silencio y dirigió la vista a su compañero que yacía inconsciente sobre la camilla de la habitación solo teniendo pequeños espasmos de vez en cuando propios de los malos sueños.

_Lo es Hinata. Lo es._

Pero las palabras no salieron. No era que él realmente estuviera acostumbrado, nunca había perdido a alguien tan cercano, pero luego de la recomendación de Kurenai para entrar a ANBU y el acercamiento que tuvo con ellos durante algunas semanas previas al estallido bélico que interrumpió las actividades, no le quedó más remedio que hacerse a la clara idea de que había una muy grande brecha entre el ninja novato y el veterano, misma que ninguno de ellos había cruzado aunque les habían dado nombramientos jōnin.

Se pasó la lengua, por los labios, tenía bastante sed pero no se sentía capaz de abandonar a Hinata en esos momentos en que muy a su costumbre afloraba sus sentimientos en una muy limitada área.

Y esos pensamientos lo obligaron a suspirar, no quería dejarla para ir al pasillo de afuera por agua y había considerado dejarla para unirse a ANBU.

¿Dejarla?

Dejarlos…

O que había dado fuerza a los novatos en los momentos difíciles habían sido los lazos de amistad que se entretejieron.

De momento a idea de unirse al grupo de eliminación táctica perdió brillo en aquella habitación de hospital, con Hinata llorando de pena por los resultados de las batallas y Kiba aullando de dolor al saberse el último de su clan.

.

Los pasos de Ino se volvieron cada vez más lentos a medida que la casa aparecía en su rango de visión. Pensó en regresar, girar sobre sus talones y desentenderse del tema hasta que con el tiempo quedara olvidado.

Bufó molesta consigo misma, como si eso fuera posible.

Armándose de valor levantó el rostro y acortó la distancia que la separaba de la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera llamar, por ella salió una mujer de menudas proporciones.

— ¡Ino-chan! — la llamó sonriendo fugazmente a la amiga de su hija, aunque casi enseguida el brillo de sus ojos se apagó acentuando las líneas de edad que bordeaban sus ojos, mismo suceso que se notó en la boca cuyas comisuras se inclinaron hacia abajo.

—Sakura… ella…

Las cejas de la mujer también se arquearon arrugando completamente el entrecejo. Pronto empezaría a llorar, había descubierto a través de los ojos de Ino las malas noticias.

_Se escapó con un criminal rango S que todas las villas quieren muerto._

—Es… caída en batalla…

La chica estiró un poco los brazos para recibir el cuerpo de la señora tragando saliva con gran esfuerzo debido al nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta.

Comprendió en ese momento que había sido la decisión más sensata para notificar a la familia que era civil ¿Para qué angustiarlos con hacerles saber que su hija sería acusada como criminal de saberse el asunto?

Tsunade trataría el asunto posteriormente con sus consejeros, revelar que Sakura se encontraba con vida implicaba relacionarla con alguna razón lógica para haberse marchado, razón que tenía nombre y apellido en el libro Bingo. Por tanto, la cacería empezaría otra vez por los afectados directamente con las acciones del Uchiha, que al haber irrumpido en la junta del país del Hierro, se había echado la soga al cuello, ni porque ella lo implorara se podía pasar por alto un atentado deliberado.

A todo ello la gran pregunta seguía siendo la misma ¿Qué iban a hacer?

Tal vez solo les quedaba orar porque se quedaran en el anonimato, porque la sed desquiciada de venganza y poder se viera aplacada lo suficiente como para que solo el tiempo se encargara de que las cosas sucedieran…

El tiempo, el bendito tiempo.

Tan desesperados estaban por dejar todo atrás que recurrirían al etéreo e inmensurable término con que todo se solucionaba casi mágicamente. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podían hacer? Nadie seguía con los ánimos suficientes como para salir a la misión de búsqueda y rescate de alguien que simplemente no quiere ser ayudado.

* * *

_Cof-cof lo sé, un mes de espera para esto, pero creo que era necesario saber qué pasaba al otro lado, y para que no se enojen conmigo les prometo que en el siguiente cap Sasuke despierta y le metemos dinamismo a la pareja…_

_T.T solo hay que ser pacientitos._

_¡Gracias por lee! (¡Y por comentar!)_


	4. A Cappela de la vida

**A Cappela de la vida**

Debería ser de noche.

El viento era ligeramente tibio, lento, casi inexistente, por tanto debía ser primavera aún, tal vez verano. No estaba del todo seguro, pero el recuperar la sensibilidad en la piel indudablemente era un síntoma que auguraba su recuperación, si no pronta, al menos segura si bien en general no se sentía con la voluntad de ponerse en pie. Una descripción más acertada podría asemejarse a flotar en un inmenso mar silencioso que con un suave vaivén se encargaba de dirigirlo a quién sabe dónde.

Pasó un rato, largo en realidad, de tal vez días enteros como los que acontecían en las ilusiones del Mangekyō Sharingan, y valla que le habían tocado algunas como para considerarlo referencia aceptable. De momento, casi sin percatarse fue consciente de su respiración, un hecho que había pasado desapercibido, tanto como los detalles del mundo exterior. Momentos más tarde también el latir pausado y rítmico de su corazón en el pecho comenzó a hacer eco en su cabeza.

Lentamente hizo pase de lista con respecto a todo aquello que volvía a establecer nexos con la realidad, tenía ya la temperatura ambiental y una idea bastante generalizada de su estado, sabía que estaba boca arriba, en un lugar cerrado y no sobre la tierra como inicialmente había supuesto, quizás un lecho de hojarasca o heno… heno, los dos dedos que obedecieron la orden de estrujar débilmente daban su informe.

Sus párpados fueron los siguientes, con leves contracciones hicieron el esfuerzo casi inútil de abrirse, pues la resistencia que oponía su propio cansancio se lo impedía, aunque él no se rendía fácilmente y tras otro rato de lucha lo consiguió por unos momentos antes de que volvieran a quedar completamente cerrados.

Los labios pegados entre ellos por la deficiente hidratación ahogaron el quejido que se le escapó, mientras su nariz respingaba levemente por el penetrante y vagamente nauseabundo olor a humedad que de momento le embargó las fosas nasales. Volvió a abrir los ojos con menos esfuerzo, miraba fijamente hacía arriba, reconocía su propia frustración y la urgente necesidad de ventilar sus pensamientos, aunque el dolor de su cuerpo lo forzara a no poder procesar ni una sola idea congruente respecto a lo que procedería a realizar. La lengua hizo lo propio separando la apertura de la boca detallando lo mucho que requería de un poco de agua en esos momentos.

El brazo derecho le hormigueaba, muy seguramente había causado daños severos a los nervios con ese último ataque.

La frustración pasó a mal humor en cuestión de segundos, la pierna derecha tampoco le respondía ni en intento como el resto del cuerpo, que aún con debilidad y torpeza cuando menos habían dado señales de utilidad. La izquierda buscando compensar el esfuerzo no realizado por su compañera empezó a levantarse trémulamente, nunca había sido un desvalido y no tenía porqué comenzar en ese momento.

A medida que la mano ganaba altura y la circulación se aceleraba bajando la sangre hacia el brazo ganaba más confianza en que tal vez sí podría incorporarse por su propia cuenta aunque el mareo que lo empezaba a aquejar por el dolor le aconsejara lo contrario.

Un zumbido en sus oídos se agudizó a un punto insufrible para desaparecer tan súbitamente como se había intensificado en los últimos minutos, el dolor en el cuerpo poco a poco fue reduciéndose hasta considerarse tolerable, y con esa nueva sensación de tranquilidad todo finalmente encajó donde debía.

—Sasuke-kun… tranquilo.

La voz le resultó demasiado definida como para estar inconsciente, que era el estado que había asumido en que se encontraba. Con la garganta adolorida pasó un trago de agua que le ofrecían pero que sin embargo resultó menos gratificante de lo que le hubiera gustado. Los párpados ya no le pesaban y el esfuerzo empleado para mantenerlo abiertos era prácticamente nulo, no así la irrefutable verdad sobre la oscuridad de su mundo cayó a plomo sobre lo que quedaba de orgullo, pues era absurdo mantener la esperanza pues aún estando dentro de una cueva, no podía ser todo tan sombrío. Un nuevo casi quejido se le escapó.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacer la gran cosa por el dolor, no he conseguido medicamentos.

Volvió a recostarse, le parecía increíble que aún después de todo, se sintiera con la obligación de disculparse.

Cerró los ojos, y no porque fuera más el cansancio, sino porque no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido mantenerlos abiertos si a fines prácticos no veía absolutamente nada.

— ¿En dónde estamos?

Sakura sonrió sutilmente, de verdad esperaba esa pregunta pero en un singular que no la reconociera como compañera. Aquella sonrisa fue secundada por un pequeño suspiro.

—En el país del Trueno, cerca de la frontera…

Sasuke respondió con el imprescindible monosílabo de siempre, lo único de él que no había cambiado desde que la chica lo conocía.

—Estoy tratando de arreglar un viaje al país del agua, de ahí podemos tomar otro barco para…

—No.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

—No hagas nada.

—No podemos quedarnos en territorio ninja tú…

—No puedo levantarme…

Ella bajó la mirada innecesariamente, pues él no podía mirarla ni aunque le interesara hacerlo, sus movimientos se mantenían al margen de lo indispensable y ellos incluía el rostro al frente de cara al cielo raso de estalactitas.

—Tu recuperación va a tardar. — dijo la chica de pelo rosa adivinando el sentimiento de orgullo herido que lo embargaba; de pasar a ser el ninja más peligroso y poderoso, a un desvalido herido de guerra sin honores.

Siguió el silencio.

Los ojos verdes examinaban minuciosamente la figura de su compañero en esa, para ella, relativa oscuridad. La luz de la luna se filtraba por el bloqueo de la entrada improvisado con ramas y arbustos.

Pensó en preguntarle tantas cosas, se encontraba tranquilo, tal vez su bríos estarían lo suficientemente calmados como para permitir una conversación decente que no terminara como el último intento. Tenía tanto que decirle, pero en esos momentos de silencio no se le ocurría absolutamente nada…

—Será mejor que te vayas ahora.

— ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Yo…!

—_Me uniré a ti y abandonaré Konoha_, ya me lo habías dicho. — repitió con apatía acentuada por lo cansado de su voz dejando muda a la otra con todos los pensamientos cortados en el último encuentro que habían tenido anterior al que acontecía en esos instantes y unos días antes.

—Es verdad.

Pero afirmación fue tan tenue que se perdió entre los ecos de aquella gruta, lentamente se puso de pie para salir, no sabía con exactitud a qué, pero había presentado esa urgencia de manera esporádica cuando en más de doce horas no había abandonado su guardia deseosa de que su paciente despertara.

El ulular de un búho la recibió, casi sin darse cuenta correspondió el saludo con una mirada, al menos a alguien le daba gusto verla. No hacía frio, el clima veraniego de la costa que no se encontraba lejos se encargaba de quitarle la preocupación por los jirones de ropa que llevaba y apenas podían considerarse suficientes para cubrir el pudor, si bien tras haber revisado a Sasuke al despertar, no tenía mucho sentido, la única forma en la que el muchacho podría percatarse de su lastimoso estado, era tocándola, esperanza que se había diluido con el previo antecedente de su relación destrozada. El viento salado meció un poco su cabello opaco, ella se sujetó por los codos en un fallido intento se abrazarse a sí misma.

Al sentir nuevamente el detalle de sus uñas rotas se llevó el dedo índice a la boca, que era el que la había lastimado con una astilla levantada en la uña mordiéndola para arrancar el pedazo. Con eso último, lo que quedaba de esmalte ahí también era removido.

Poco le importó la vanidad herida, después de todo ese último arreglo a sus manos, lo había hecho Ino mucho antes siquiera de que se hiciera la declaratoria de guerra. Sin embargo, caso contrario al péndulo en que había estado divagando hacía algunos días, sus ojos permanecieron secos. Si que extrañaría a sus amigos, pero Sasuke estaba vivo, increíblemente despierto y al parecer con bastante lucidez.

Volvió a esbozar una sonrisa manteniendo el dedo suspendido sobre el borde de su labio inferior. Escuchó con claridad cómo Sasuke maldecía, estaba segura de que había tratado de levantarse evidentemente sin obtener éxito, enseguida el cuenco de agua rodar y otro gruñido, luego pareció escuchar un murmullo distante, uno como el que le hizo saber que estaba con vida en aquél valle desolado donde culminó la batalla.

Miró la luna que despejaba sus pensamientos con el encanto que la caracterizaba para los asuntos fuera de toda razón lógica y se sintió completamente confiada en que había hecho lo correcto, en que ya no podía arrepentirse. Los lazos entre los miembros de la villa era fuertes, una sola pérdida no haría colapsar el mundo de todos, Sai fastidiaría a Ino, Ino entonces le pintaría las uñas a Hinata o a Tenten si la convencía de que era ´"lo más apropiado para una chica", Tsunade-sama… ella era una mujer fuerte, ella y Shizune se tenían una a la otra, Kakashi tal vez se dedicaría a leer… Naruto…

Él estaba vivo, él tenía que estar vivo y a él toda una villa lo cuidaría, un séquito de amigos tanto de Konoha como de Suna como de todas partes se encargarían de apoyarlo para cumplir sus nuevas metas. El equipo siete estaba dividido equitativamente, y era lo mejor, con la mente clara y sin llantos lo había decidido, así estuvieran solo ellos contra todo lo que se avecinara.

Al entrar encontró a Sasuke sentado, algunos pasos más lejos de la cama improvisada, la espalda la había recargado en una roca y su respiración agitada denotaba el gran esfuerzo que había hecho. Tragó saliva levantando la cabeza enseguida usando el brazo izquierdo como apoyo para volver a hacer prueba. Sakura sintió el impulso de correr para servirle de apoyo, pero una fuerza más impetuosa la retuvo en su sitio y se trataba de la mirada de Sasuke, aquella que se encontraba tras los párpados, los orbes negros que habían perdido su profundidad desafiaban ahora con un vacio más imposible de evadir.

Recogió las manos a la altura de su pecho sin despegar la vista, realmente tenía que detenerlo, los nervios de la pierna estaban muy dañados, tenía dos desgarres y lesiones en los ligamentos de la rodilla y tobillo.

Se quedó sin aire unos momentos antes de finalmente vencer su parálisis para correr y atraparlo antes de la caída tras haber conseguido segundos de precario equilibrio.

—Por favor Sasuke-kun, espera a mañana, conseguiré algunas cosas para empezar la fisioterapia.

No hubo respuesta con palabras, pero el hecho de que su cuerpo perdiera rigidez entre sus brazos fue más que suficiente. Tal vez abría esperado un "gracias" o un "está bien", tal vez, pero no de él, recostándolo con sumo cuidado, sin dejar de mirarlo se percató por las facciones que pese a todo, aquél demonio que combatió contra su mejor amigo, se había dispersado en mil añicos con el supuesto de una venganza cumplida, y entre los fragmentos de dolor y odio se asomaba con lentitud aquél Sasuke que había conocido años atrás.

Tenía que ser eso, tenía que ser la luz al final de la oscuridad, ahora que ya no había más enemigos por vencer sería ella quien se encargara de que todo fuera como en otro tiempos, aunque no hubiera nadie más para atestiguarlo.

Se descaró y volvió a acercar sus labios, arrepintiéndose a último momento desviando el camino hacia la frente donde la recibió una fina capa de sudor. Se había quedado dormido nuevamente.

El pueblo más cercano estaba a varias horas de camino, pero ahora que estaba despierto, necesitaba iniciar con los tratamientos para devolverle la movilidad a su cuerpo, tenía entendido que incluso había una clínica, tan solo esperaba que los shinobi aún no regresaran a sus puestos habituales tras la última gran batalla.

* * *

_^.^_

_Hola gente bonita!_

_Pues aquí la entrega del mes (y creo que en vista de lo apretado de mis horarios así seguirán todas las publicaciones ;P), espero que les guste más que el cap pasado, y pues, solo me queda decirles:_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_(Y por los comentarios de anónimos con nombre pero sin cuenta que no pude responder su review personalmente: perla y EDISON)_


	5. Falsete de amargura

**Falsete de amargura**

Sakura se había marchado, exactamente hacía cuarenta minutos. Con un margen de error de cinco minutos más o menos, y estaba seguro porque estaba completamente convencido de que en todo ese tiempo se había podido mantener consciente en un nivel tolerable pese a la medicación que había recibido abundante en analgésicos y antiinflamatorios así como lo que le parecieron dosis industriales de antibióticos.

Los zumbidos de su cabeza iban en aumento junto con estremecedoras pulsaciones del lado izquierdo. Lo más sano sin duda sería recostarse un rato, pero ya no quería permanecer dormido, realmente empezaba a odiar el lecho y su condición que lo obligaba a estar postrado más de lo que estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo se encontraba débil, y por mucho que doliera en el orgullo reconocerlo, no era el tipo de debilidad que se esfumaba luego de un rato echado, era una que al parecer, se aletargaba en su cuerpo a medida que pasaban los días.

¿Veinte? ¿Sakura había dicho veinte?

No era capaz de recordarlo, todo se le antojaba extremadamente irreal…

Un fuerte dolor en la espalda amenazaba con no sostenerle más en la posición que había elegido, la espalda baja también estaba adolorida y debido a que se sostenía únicamente con el lado izquierdo del cuerpo que por lo visto, era lo único que podía controlar, resentía el esfuerzo que estaba realizando para mantener el equilibrio… y eso que ya tenía en su poder el alivio del analgésico.

—Sasuke-kun— su nombre siseado le obligo a levantar el rostro.

La luz era poca, en una guarida subterránea únicamente iluminada por antorchas dispersas distinguir a alguien debía basarse en el tipo de chakra, o bien en la voz. Y en el caso concreto de Orochimaru que no dejaba sentir su presencia, solo podía suceder por lo segundo.

—Sasuke-kun, mi entrenamiento es con mis reglas y te pedí que descansaras…

—Aún puedo estar un rato más…

La serpiente meció la cabeza.

—No, Sasuke-kun, el cuerpo tiene una serie de límites, y el de entrenamiento ya lo has tocado por hoy, si te esfuerzas más de la cuenta, mañana no rendirás nada e irás creando un rezago. No queremos que eso pase ¿Verdad? No queremos estropear tu cuerpo sin haber alcanzado nuestro propósito.

Gruñó completamente fastidiado, odiaba con toda su alma que pluralizara todas las frases que lo involucraban directamente. Giró la vista bufando y salió del recinto donde algunas horas antes le había dejado solo con la indicación de irse a bañar, cenar y dormir.

Sus pasos dentro de los pasillos apenas resonaban, el suelo arcilloso de aquél lugar amortiguaba casi cualquier sonido, a la vez que por supuesto, iba en aumento el calor sofocante por falta de ventilación. Casi no veía a nadie, era como si no hubiera más ratas en aquel enmarañado conjunto de túneles y cámaras, salvo por Kabuto y el propio Orochimaru, solo un par de veces se había cruzado con un esbirro lambiscón que se desviviera en suntuosidades con el líder de Otogakure, y cuando ocurría era generalmente fuera de ahí, en alguna de las otras guaridas.

Un inmenso espacio solo para él… como las ruinas del barrio Uchiha donde se paseaba como figura espectral, alma en pena que pocas veces abandonaba la seguridad de los muros destruidos y las maderas podridas, la seguridad de que no caería en pedazos de mirar en otras direcciones donde abundaba aquello que había perdido, como si en medio del mausoleo familiar la pena fue menor, como si aquello le brindara la fortaleza para seguir adelante, abriendo los ojos cada mañana y preparar sus cosas por su cuenta, sin nadie que preparara el desayuno por las mañanas y recogiera las cosas que dejaba regadas.

En actividades rutinarias se había vuelto permeable a todo aquello que provenía del exterior, bajo las sombras de los sauces se había conducido el resto de su vida, de buenas a primeros aquellos gigantes que dejaban caer sus ramas a plomo hasta tocar el suelo eran testigos de lo mucho que le había costado perfeccionarse poco a poco.

—Sasuke-kun, ya es suficiente, tu padre e Itachi están en casa, anda ven a cenar…

La mano extendida de su madre invitándola al calor del hogar le hicieron declinar sus vanos esfuerzos por exhalar la bocanada de fuego que era la prueba de hombría del clan.

— ¡Casi lo logro! — dijo con entusiasmo, con la voz vívida de quien tiene cinco años.

—Me imagino que si, pronto lo harás, pero no puedes hacerlo si estas demasiado agotado. Por eso debes comprender cuándo es tiempo de trabajar, cuando es tiempo de descansar.

—Sasuke-kun…

Reaccionó poco a poco abriendo lentamente los ojos por mera costumbre, parpadeando un par de veces antes de colocarse en la realidad y dejarlos cerrados para evitar que se resecaran innecesariamente.

—No me llames así…— inquirió con la voz apagada incorporándose por su cuenta una vez que comprendió que al final el poder de los fármacos le había vencido.

Sakura sabía a lo que se refería, ya se lo había pedido antes, desde que estaban en la academia, pero por alguna razón le pareció que no era por fastidio, que había una mella en ese lugar.

—Conseguí un carguero, de verdad que no podemos quedarnos, los ninjas están regresando a sus puestos originales y la guardia costera no tardará en desplegar una inspección a profundidad.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza meditando sus palabras. Solo a ella se le ocurría llevarlo al peor refugio, a la nación que con más ahínco le quería ver muerto. Pero había cierta verdad irrefutable en sus palabras, él no podía hacer mucho y ella no sería mucha ayuda contra un grupo completo de reconocimiento.

— ¿El carguero sabe lo que llevará?

Ella negó con la cabeza advirtiendo su impertinencia al instante en que hacia contar con palabras el gesto que había pasado desapercibido.

—Tengo mis métodos, aún si lo descubren no podrá decir lo que ignora.

Pero él dudaba demasiado respecto a la eficacia del plan.

—A cargo de la villa solo a tres Genin. — justifico para enseguida detallarle lo que había estado investigando con tal de darle la seguridad de que sabía lo que hacía.

Él escuchó, repasando los hechos con más calma que con la que ella los contaba. Escucharla hablar sin verla se estaba volviendo algo demasiado perturbador, era como un eco, como algo inexistente a la que solo podía como el vago referente que tenía de ella envuelta en una capa y con un cuchillo envenenado en mano. De aquella vez había pasado largo rato y la misma pregunta seguía sobrecogiéndole con un espanto morboso.

No porque se arrepintiera, de no haber sido por Naruto no había posibilidad de arrepentirse a solo un par de centímetros de atravesarla con su propia arma y aquel hecho pasaría sin pena ni gloria por el resto de los hechos posteriores. Si no lo que realmente le inquietaba, era si ella había sido realmente consciente de que él había tratado de matarla, y no como juego ni entrenamiento, ella pudo morir ese día y ahí estaba, de alguna manera frente a él relatando la más bizarra de las escapatorias.

Su vanidad no sabía si abultarse o no, no había reparado en ella para esos términos, lo único que podía levantarla por escabroso que resultara, era ver como el resto de las personas a su alrededor no duraban más de diez minutos en batalla contra él. Porque en el aspecto de su fortaleza no existía la indiferencia, buscaba a los fuertes retándose a sí mismo a superarlos, despreciaba a los débiles, reconocía a sus iguales…

Pero Sakura no entraba en aquella clasificación porque nunca fue un rival, ni un referente para sus habilidades, era como si toda ella fuera un punto aparte de su vida ninja. Algo que estaba ahí junto Kakashi y Naruto, algo que como ahora, escuchaba pero no veía.

—Eso es absurdo— interrumpió cuando llegó a la parte del desembarco.

—Si se debía tanto del curso usual para un mercante sospecharan, levantarán un acta para revisar contrabando y peinarán a conciencia toda la zona.

—Pero…

—Obviamente siempre te han recibido bien en cualquier lado. Será mejor que llegue con los cargueros al puerto, de ahí nosotros nos las arreglamos para llegar a tierra sin ser vistos…

Su expresión se contrajo en una bastante dura, pero no con ella… había pluralizado, se había reconocido como dependiente de ella, se había mostrado de acuerdo en que eran él y ella…

—Bien…

Y que accediera no resultaba novedad.

.

Asirse a Sakura fue más complicado de lo que creyó. La diferencia de alturas era demasiada e incómoda para apoyarse de su hombro que apenas llegaba por debajo de su pecho. Además, el brazo y pierna inutilizados correspondían al mismo costado así que fue ella quien debió tomarle para mantener el rito de movimiento.

Realmente había creído que lo harían por la noche, para ser más discreto, pero el calor en su rostro le evidenciaba que era de día, las once de la mañana por mucho, por lo que los cuestionamientos volvían a asaltarlo.

Tal vez, aquella kunoichi si había recibido entrenamiento y planeaba deliberadamente entregarlo, así como fallidamente trató de apuñalarlo…

Giró el rostro al lado contrario del que sabía, ella se encontraba buscando mantenerse alerta por si llegaba a escuchar algo que pasara por alto para ella, como usualmente sucedía según recordaba. Pero la parsimoniosa quietud del bosque no eran interrumpidos más que por su andar vergonzosamente lento.

Si tan solo la pierna reaccionara…

No le habría importado incluso perder el brazo entero si con ello podía caminar por su cuenta, resultaba verdaderamente lastimoso tener que depender de aquella menuda muchacha para hacer algo tan elemental como caminar.

Pero él no se lo había pedido, él no le había rogado que le salvase.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaban, en algún camino de terracería al final del país que no descansaría hasta ver su cabeza clavada en una estaca fuera de la ventana de la oficina del Raikage.

Emitió un quejido al tiempo en que Sakura un maldición mascullada. Un herida de su costado de había abierto por el esfuerzo y sangraba, no profusamente, pero sangraba, y para alguien que había perdido tanto líquido vital, aquello no podía permitirse.

—Hay que cerrarla.

—Déjala— le ordeno tanteando él el sitio donde la punzada indicaba que se encontraba el problema. La humedad rojiza sobre la venda apenas era perceptible a su tacto, probablemente solo serían algunas gotas, nada por lo que armar un escándalo, o en su defecto, hacer una parada más de las que ya habían hecho.

—Pero Sasuke-kun.

Instintivamente frunció el seño, la otra reacciono quedándose callada.

—Tenemos que llegar al puerto.

—…Sí.

Sakura valoró la situación, hacerlo recostarse para revisarlo sería completamente imposible. Así como también era complicado ignorar ese punto rojo por el que podía ingresar una infección que con el precario sistema inmunológico sería incluso fatal para él. No obstante había otra opción.

—Sujétate. — le dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza y tomando un impulso entumido que había recuperado poco a poco consiguiendo acelerar el paso, estaba segura de que una vez dentro de la embarcación, él ya no tendría más pretextos para dejarle ver ese punto abierto.

A Sasuke por el contrario no le pareció cómodo ser llevado prácticamente cargado. Quiso emitir su inconformidad pero no tardó en comprobar que la atadura de los delgados brazos de Sakura era imposible de romper, al menos en esos momentos dadas sus condiciones. En su pecho la frustración se acrecentaba, el sentimiento de inutilidad lo embriagaba con la rapidez de un veneno, pero ante cualquier atisbo de desquite vencía siempre aquella impotencia de no poder sostenerse erguido por mucho rato.

Lo odiaba, odiaba, odiaba verse en el piso boca abajo sin la fuerza para levantarse y hacer algo, odiaba tener que recordar que esa debilidad, esa inutilidad que le arrebataron la vida cuando era un niño. Odiaba que todo lo pasado, todo lo aprendido no sirviera para nada, odiaba verse varado, paralizado… lo odiaba…

—Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para recuperar la movilidad de tu brazo y pierna…

La voz dulzona, baja, casi tímida con la que hablaba con él parecía no haber cambiado desde los doce años. No sabía si aquello era patético, o solo un restriego en la cara de que para ella, seguía siendo lo mismo que en aquel entonces, sin aquellas batallas, sin aquellas rencillas que estallaron en una guerra.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero solo un suspiro apagado por la llamada de abordaje fueron escuchados a la puerta de aquella aldea.

No lo podía creer.

¿Entraron por la puerta principal?

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_:p eh! Pues realmente no puedo hacer notas sin spoilear…_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Mascarada de una visión tortuosa

**Mascarada de una visión tortuosa**

El suave arrullo del mar había terminado de dormir a Sasuke luego de que se mostrara completamente reacio a entrar al pueblo por la entrada principal. Sakura ya había arreglado el viaje con un comerciante discreto, y debía de serlo si no quería que su mercancía apócrifa fuera debelada.

Se hospedaron en una casa modesta donde solo vivía una anciana invidente, mediante un genjutsu básico había hecho pasar a Sasuke por un anciano justificando la necesidad de apoyo y sin mucho trabajo convencieron a la mujer de que su pueblo natal había sido arrasado durante una batalla. Todo era normal, no serían ni los primeros ni los últimos refugiados a causa del desorden que imperaba en las provincias escasas de ninjas de nivel adecuado. La mujer le obsequió algunas cosas, ella mejor que nadie comprendía el dolor de la guerra que se había llevado a sus nietos. Las ropas a la joven Haruno le quedaban grandes, pero estaban muy a la medida se su paciente que por fin pudo recibir atención con medicamentos y vendajes de verdad.

Como era ya su costumbre le contempló mientras se sumía en el descanso propio de la noche, una sensación cálida se apoderaba de ella, ese instinto que creyó dormido mientras lo buscaban en los interminables túneles de las guaridas de Orochimaru, el deseo de secar sus lágrimas, calmar su dolor, robarle sonrisas y hacer del mundo el sueño maravilloso que perdió tan joven.

Pasó la mano por sus cabellos, sería el calor cuando hiciera frío, siempre guiándolo mientras no hubiera luz que le dejara ver el camino. Estaría ahí por y para él.

Se sobresalto casi enseguida al escuchar el barbullo propio de una pelea, él hizo lo mismo pero fuera del reflejo innato de abrir los párpados, que cerró enseguida, no hubo más indicio de que siquiera le importara lo que ocurría.

—Bandidos. — soltó escuetamente acomodando el cuello ligeramente para volver a dormirse.

Sakura sin embargo, se puso de pie y cuidadosamente se acercó a la ventana cerrada por tablas mirando por entre las ranuras, forzando su vista para penetrar la bruma y la oscuridad. Por ni nivel de chakra serían al menos ocho contra uno, y ciertamente no más que bandidos violentos, brutos y el octavo… él si era ninja, podía percibir sus escuetos esfuerzos para concentrar energía en sus golpes que no eran del todo acertados. ¿Un Genin? ¿Qué hacía un ninja de tan bajo nivel sin equipo y tan lejos de una villa?

Escuchó los insultos y los golpes, los gritos y las burlas. Efectivamente estaba solo, y era Genin de Kumogakure a quien le habían asignado servir de "guardia" mientras las patrullas volvían de sus escuadrones en la guerra. Sin embargo, distaba mucho aquél desgraciado muchacho de representar un verdadero obstáculo para los matones de los traficantes o piratas, que era como los había llamado el chico antes de caer por la espalda.

La joven contuvo la respiración un momento, como si fuera a ser descubierta y se percató entonces que Sasuke había bajado intencionalmente su nivel de chakra al percibir que alguien, por novato que fuera, estaba en posibilidad de descubrir su nivel ligeramente anormal al de cualquier persona. Siguió su ejemplo, pasó saliva en un trago grueso, se había hecho el silencio y esperaba que lo dejaran en paz.

.

Solo se trataba de una misión relativamente sencilla en las costas, una misión que no tenían posibilidades de arruinar si se comportaban como ninjas graduados que eran y se mantenían a la altura aunque no fuera su profesor, sino otro Genin con más experiencia, quien los acompañaría para supervisar. La guerra los había alcanzado, ellos no servían para estar en el batallón pero cubrirían las demás tareas de sus superiores mientras se libraban las batallas, y eso era por sí mismo un honor que no cualquiera podía tener…

… Un poco de sangre volando por acertado corte de espada fue lo único que se podía ver tras una pequeña rendija, única que filtraba un poco de luz al espacio creado por cuatro paredes en lo que parecía una jaula de torturas.

La trémula mirada de los chicos se posaba temerosa en el asesino de su supervisor, lo más claramente posible en medio de la bruma que se desplegaba desde el mar y que apenas dibujaba siluetas a no más de un metro frente a su nariz. La simple acción de mirar les costaba mucho, ya que la mayor parte de su cuerpo se encontraba magullado y paralizado por los feroces golpes que habían sufrido momentos antes ellos, no por una mano humana, sino de armas.

Apelando a un último recurso desesperado, sus mentes militares armaron un pequeño plan de escape, no podían vencer, pero tampoco querían morir y tras una escaramuza que pareció confundir a sus captores, consiguieron separarse y correr cada uno por su lado, que sobreviviera el más fuerte.

Solo habían pasado algunas horas… tal vez menos, no estaba seguro, pero se encontraba agotado, una herida en su frente emanaba constantemente la sangre que le limitaba más la visión, no conocía la aldea, no podía ver siquiera la traza de la arenosa calle pero escuchaba perfectamente como algunos lo seguían.

Finalmente lo alcanzaron…

Estaba seguro de que el primero tenía una espada, el segundo un martillo, el tercero solo una vara, el cuarto se mantuvo a raya por lo que dedujo que solo usaba cuchillos de corto alcanza que podían ser más fácilmente evadidos por un ninja. Sabían que si peleaban de cerca él tenía más posibilidades, por eso usaban las armas largas; había también algo como una hoz, otra espada, solo que esta tenia la punta rota y las estocadas eran menos letales pero más dolorosas ¿Un látigo?

Lo que si le había constado ya, era que el octavo tenía un gancho carnicero anudado a una cadena, esa se le había clavado en una costilla y así fue derribado.

Le escupieron, le patearon, usaron sus armas y sus puños.

Tosió sangre sobre la arena, se habían detenido ¿Le darían por muerto? ¿O todo solo era un mensaje de advertencia de que ellos tenían el poder sobre la aldea?

Las risas regresaron, ya se habían percatado que lloraba y por ser varón las burlas regresaron, le llamaron nena y en solo unos segundos comprendió que no había pasado ni la mitad de lo peor.

.

—Yo soy un anciano enfermo y tú una costurera…— amenazó Sasuke realizando un movimiento rápido pero torpe con el que alcanzó su espada sacándola de la funda y acertando a la proximidad inmediata de la nuca de Sakura que le daba la espalda. Se sostenía con una sola pierna, empuñaba algo débil, pero no era necesario un chidori para proceder en la posición en que había quedado.

—… Pero, Sasuke-kun…

—Si intervienes, vas a delatar nuestra presencia ¿Crees que no van a sospechar si ocho imbéciles amanecen muertos y solo había un estúpido Genin a cargo?

Los ojos verdes de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas, pero su impávido compañero la mataría si intentaba algo, aunque esta no era la verdadera ni la mayor de las preocupaciones que tenía en ese momento. Faltando las palabras los gritos del jovencito afuera retumbaron en los oídos de un cuerpo femenino pasmado por la duda. Ya había empezado a llorar también ella, en silencio, él no podía verla pero lo intuía, así era ella.

— ¿O acaso prefieres _entregarme_?

No deseaba que reanudaran la búsqueda de Sasuke, pero la impotencia por su necesaria indiferencia asemejaban más sus sentimientos a una cobardía embriagadora, se llenaba de preguntas que tal vez ya tenían respuesta pero no le gustaban. Ciertamente estaban ante el riego inminente de ser descubierto, y ella había jurado que esa nunca sería una opción viable.

Él lo sabía, era como si leyera su confusión, su determinación, él ya la conocía más de lo que le hubiera gustado, pues en esos días pese a no poder mirarla, todo en ella era un libro abierto al que él podía dar cambio de hoja cuando quisiera. Y de ese poder ya se había percatado mucho tiempo atrás incluso antes de su deserción, cuando eran más jóvenes, pero nunca hasta ahora había surgido algo que valiera la pena para ejercer ese derecho que la chica le había regalado sin preguntar.

Bajó la espada, el movimiento le había costado más esfuerzo del que realmente podía realizar cómodamente. Regresó a su sito tras su avance y espero la respuesta mientas afuera uno de los bandidos, tal vez el segundo, terminaba su labor con el muchacho y cedía turno a otro que se abría paso entre las carnes de aquél infeliz.

.

Una última lágrima de parte de la chica de cabellos rosas y finalmente echada en el piso comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos intentando entregar su destrozada consciencia al sueño, intentando olvidar todo lo que había sucedido, como si nunca hubiera pasado, el cansancio por la lucha consigo misma la había derrotado, las nuevas heridas del día y el dolor callado en el interior de su garganta finalmente la incitaban a dormir, pensando, tratando de entender…

Humillado, sucio y desbastado el Genin de Kumogakure se encontraba tan cerca de la playa, donde los rayos de la mañana que despuntaba acunaban su descanso en los senderos de la muerte.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_*Bueno… ¿Leyeron la clasificación? -.- ok me atrasé otra vez pero este cap es, mm, fuerte sí, hay que enfrentar a Sakura al desencanto para hacer que esto funcione._

_No sé, siento un leve OoC en el teme XD pero bueno mantenerlo IC en un fic de pareja es imposible. Bueno si tengo que arreglarlo lo haré en el siguiente, no más cirugías para este cap :P_

_Viene la parte buena del fic :D ¡palabra!_

_¿Qué opinan? ¡Un review no cuesta nada!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. Sfogato de un amor

**Sfogato de un amor**

No se dirigieron la palabra. O más concretamente, ella no lo hizo, él simplemente siguió con la rutina en la que había transcurrido su participación casi aislada en aquella extraña convivencia. Solo un poco de ruido al comer, ni siquiera se ofreció dadivosamente a ayudarle como se habría empecinado días antes.

—Pobre muchacho. — murmuró la señora tanteando con su bastón para no derribar la mesa luego de levantarse una vez terminado su arroz.

El comentario tensó aún más la situación para Sakura que deliberadamente había dejado el asunto de lado.

—Sus compañeros lo encontraron en la mañana, se fueron hace unas horas. — agregó encaminándose a la pequeña sala donde pretendía rezar un rato antes de empezar con sus quehaceres domésticos. Sakura miró de reojo que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos.

—El capitán dice que esperan un último cargamento, nos retrasaremos tres días. — susurró. Sasuke asintió levemente, al respecto no había absolutamente nada que hacer. Se acomodó usando el único brazo que tenía disponible. Pese a los esfuerzos de Sakura, no se había logrado mucho respecto a la movilidad de la parte derecha de su cuerpo. Lo que sí, es que de alguna manera consiguió algo de libertad al menos para no tener necesariamente que mantenerse postrado.

Aún se sentía cansado, el agotamiento de su cuerpo y ánimos era algo contra lo que tampoco tenía mucho poder, la resignación apenas figuraba como la opción viable para sobrellevar las novedades de su inutilidad. Y con tanto tiempo libre, ya que él no podía recorrer el pueblo acomodando por menores de un viaje, su único pasatiempo se convirtió en perder el tiempo, divagando en lagunas ociosas de recuerdos, tratar de desenredar la madeja de vivencias que saltaban de un lado a otro: se su niñez y su madre a la guarida de Orochimaru, de sus viajes con Hebi a sus años en Konoha.

¿Con qué objetivo su mente le traía eso?

Una grave muestra de debilidad incluso a nivel mental, los muros que había levantado para aislar fragmentos de su vida se habían derribado junto con la capacidad de movimiento de su cuerpo. Tras los años de abandono muchas memorias perdían nitidez, había ligeros huecos en diálogos y no podía estar seguro de que todo era verdad. Lo envolvió pues, la bruma gris de la frustración.

Pero el mundo seguía girando. Hacia enfrente por cierto.

Juntó fuerza para ponerse de pie y salir un momento de la casa con penetrante olor a incienso, cual espíritu maligno se había sentido repelido por aquél humo, la necesidad de respirar libremente le dio la fortaleza necesaria para alcanzar en torpe movimiento la puerta deslizando su cuerpo, recargándose en la pared y bajando por esta para volver a sentarse n el suelo. Afuera olía sal, hacía calor y la brisa del océano no refrescaba nada.

No muy lejos de ahí Sakura hacía fila en la única farmacia del pueblo, aún tenía que comprar algunas cosas y el dinero no se regalaba, al menos no para ella y había conseguido un puesto como ayudante en la pescadería. La paga era miserable, pero al menos cubría algunos gastos.

¿Cuántos días llevaban en aquél puerto? No sabía, no le importaba, solo esperaba con ansias la hora para marcharse y olvidar todo lo ahí sucedido…

—Sa… ¡Sakura-chan!

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, la sangre de su cuerpo se enfrió y dejó de respirar por unos instantes que se le antojaron eternos, casi tanto como el tiempo que le tomó al muchacho caminar, o correr, en realidad no lo supo, de la puerta de entrada hasta el lugar donde estaba ella. Lentamente, con el terror pintado en la cara se giró para verle.

¡Qué estúpida! ¡Sasuke se lo había advertido!

—I… Inari-kun…

— ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí!

El muchacho, que había vuelto a crecer considerablemente desde la última vez lo vio, en Konoha tras la batalla con Pain. Sintió que las piernas le temblaban, y la sensación de ser la mujer más estúpida del mundo la embargó. La tendera extendió el paquete con la lista que había pedido, iba a extender el dinero pero Inari se le adelantó.

—Hoy invito yo. — dijo sonriendo. Sakura asintió ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Fingir que no lo conocía? No era como si hubiera muchas chicas de pelo rosa y ojos verdes con la que pudiera confundirlo.

— ¿Puedo invitarte a comer? Creo que hay mucho que platicar…— y tomándola de la muñeca la jaló fuera del local.

— ¡De todos los lugares no creía encontrarte aquí! ¿Vino Naruto? ¡No, qué va! ¡Seguro hay una fiesta en su honor! ¡He escuchado, como chisme claro, no hay noticias oficiales, que él dio buenas batallas! ¡Y gracias a él se gano la guerra! — enseguida estalló en carcajadas, Sakura por el contrario sentía crecer su angustia, deseaba que nadie pusiera atención a lo que el muchacho decía, con cuidado trató de orillarlo, guiándolo por donde hubiera menos gene y al parecer él no se daba cuenta de lo que pretendía.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí?

—…Yo… yo…

— ¡Ah, perdón! Seguro es . Yo estoy aquí porque quieren expandir los muelles por la costa este ¡Un proyecto ambicioso! Claro, le habían pedido el trabajo al abuelo, pero él me lo dejó a mí, dice que ya tengo edad para trabajar por mi cuenta y hacer mi propia fama. — y volvió a reír.

— ¿Cenas conmigo o tienes planes?

No respondió, solo le siguió hasta una hospedería costera.

… El oleaje irrumpía en su mente, abriéndose paso a medida que la marea aumentaba, con cada ola ganaba unos centímetros. Recordaba haber visto el agua mucho más lejos, ahora le llegaba a la cintura pero su vida no peligraba, solo tenía que moverse aunque de cualquier forma tal vez no subiría mas ¡A saber! Ella no era originaria de costa.

El mar, el mar, el inmenso mar extendiéndose al horizonte resplandeciente por aquella enorme luna que se recostaba en su reflejo. El mar ¡Qué pequeño resultaba todo junto a la inmensidad del manto que la separaba de una inusitada libertad!

Su contemplación era como un ir y venir clamoroso de olas, el día en que decidió salvar a Sasuke le parecía lejano y confuso, Inari le había preguntado varias veces por Naruto pero no hallaba qué decirle, ni siquiera sabía si estaba vivo o no, pero lo que le aterró más una vez que cayó en cuenta no fue precisamente esa ignorancia sino el hecho de que no era eso lo que le preocupaba ¿Y si alguien los escuchaba? ¿Sospecharían que no era costurera? ¿Y si alguien más la reconocía? Volvieron a ella aquellas travesías en medio de bosques cuando temió que su debilidad los arrastrara a la muerte irremediable, pero ahí estaba, había resultado victoriosa a los calambres, al cansancio, al extremo agotamiento de sus fuerza médicas; todas las emociones de saber su logro al arrancar de las garras de la muerte a la persona que más había amado en toda su existencia, se sucedían ahora entre el chocar del agua, el arrullo espumoso, la blanquecina esencia salina que se desvanecía al llegar a la tierra.

Nada se movía ya en aquella noche silenciosa, salvo el mar, ni siquiera los gritos del ninja ultrajado la noche anterior se atrevían a hacerse presentes luego de haberle torturado todo el día a cada paso, reprochándole la inmutabilidad de su deber de proteger. Ya no, ya no gritaba pidiendo ayuda, ya no imaginaba el dolor de su ano desgarrado por siete truhanes.

Ya tampoco lloraban sus ojos.

A través del velo cristalino que se había formado por las lágrimas que nunca salieron, Sakura, hipnotizada, veía las olas borrando las huellas de la arena, el agua llevándose toda prueba de su propia estupidez, porque era ella una estúpida, una gran estúpida que había vivido ciega a la naturaleza de su profesión primaria, una estúpida ilusa que creía en la bondad como regente de la vida, que conservaba con cierto amor las enseñanzas de un Dios generoso que le daba la espalda con más frecuencia de la que le gustaba reconocer.

Poco a poco el agua subió más meciendo sus lánguidos brazos con el vaivén del agua salara lavando su piel. La silueta oscura que no llegaba a definirse enteramente bajo aquella noche oscura muy lentamente se puso de pie, como si la resistencia del oleaje y la gravedad misma fueran a vencerla, avanzó a la playa, a la parte alta donde las olas apenas alcanzaban a humedecer con las puntas espumosas, como un bulto animado, como solo un pedazo de carne animada a la fuerza con el jutsu maldito que desgarró la guerra.

Quiso restregarse los ojos, pero la sal en su piel la acobardó. Ahora el mar tibio le lamía las rodillas raspadas por la gruesa arena en la que se había apoyado, la ropa prestada se pegaba a su cuerpo restándole movilidad, o tal vez era algún trozo de esa estúpida chica que fue un día que insistía en quedarse a llorar. Pero no le dio importancia, solo escuchaba el siseo, las olas, a lo lejos alguna ballena con tétrico canto ambientando esa medianoche.

No era ya una tonta ilusa, desde luego. Ahora veía, con los ojos bien abiertos, y los sentidos aturdidos que la única intención de Sasuke al no hacer nada la noche del incidente con el Genin era la de sobrevivir, aquél desgraciado solo había tenido mala suerte y por ello no podía culparse ella.

¡Sasuke!

Casi con movimientos innaturales lucho contra la superficie irregular que era la arena mojada, las olas mismas y la pesadez de su cuerpo, arrastró su cuerpo tambaleante playa adentro junto con lo que quedaba de su espíritu disperso, dejando surcos paralelos pero irregulares tras de sí. Pronto quedarían borrados y nada de su presencia quedaría en aquél sitio, solo sería un altercado más de los piratas. Ya no tenía miedo, ya no tenía dudas ni remordimientos ¡Todo era tan claro! Ella no sería más una miedosa, nunca, nunca más, la inocencia que sus amigos y maestros protegieron durante la guerra se habían esfumado despojándola de la venda que la hacía creer en el deber ninja como salvación del mundo.

Madara, Pain, Danz ō, Akatsuki, Armada shinobi ¡Todos estaban cortados con el mismo trazo!

Sasuke se afianzó a la empuñadura de la espada y apretó los labios afinando sus sentidos, bajando al límite de lo razonable su propia presencia, inquieto ante la incertidumbre que le causaba el brutal cambio en su único referente seguro de oportunidad de sobrevivencia, botó el seguro, el filo silbó al salir de su funda y aguardó, no era miedo lo que sentía, las contadas ocasiones que tuvo el pánico recorriendo sus venas no era más que un chiquillo débil… y aunque su condición actual no distara mucho de esos días, sabía que era seguro que él viviría hasta el final.

En su mundo de oscuridad solo definido por presencias se estaba creando un vórtice conocido pero que no creyó jamás ver algún día en aquella persona, la asfixiante sensación de un Jōnin peleando, aquella que casi lo orilla al suicidio en la primera batalla que presencio de Kakashi regresaba con un éxtasis hasta ahora desconocido. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y su mundo estremecerse.

—Sakura… ¿Qué has hecho? — preguntó sin creerlo realmente, porque todo aquello era una posibilidad casi inexistente, porque el que aquella persona que solo estaba junto a Kakashi y Naruto para completar el equipo, finalmente había despertado con un vertiginoso cambio que casi le daban nauseas…

—Yo… yo…

Y todo el vórtice se deshizo dispersándose en mil pedazos frente a él, escuchaba el llanto…

— ¡El iba a decirle a su abuelo! ¡Él iba a ir a Konoha luego de terminar aquí! Yo… yo… ¡Yo no podía dejarlo…!

En aquella noche serena, cálida y completamente oscura para él, esos ojos suyos que ya no veían imaginaron los surcos de sangre que la sal de había llevado, un solo golpe había bastado para que un segundo cuerpo apareciera en la playa. Otro muchacho molido, otro perfecto desconocido abandonado donde los rayos de la mañana que despuntaba acunaban su descanso en los senderos de la muerte.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_*:S drástico lo sé, pero, bueno, espero ponerme al corriente…_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	8. Cavatina de media noche

**Cavatina de media noche**

El agua salada recorría la espalda de Sakura, bajaba por sus mechones de cabello, delineaba su perfil confundiéndose con las lágrimas, pronto ya no pudo sostenerse más en pie, tuvo que caer al suelo desfalleciendo enteramente. La espada de Sasuke regresó a su vaina y el joven bajó el brazo para también recuperar el equilibrio que había conseguido mantener.

Su mente, lo único hábil que hasta el momento tenía acomodó todas las piezas que pudo, así con las breves líneas, con meras suposiciones, con difusos recuerdos de algo en común que pudiera ligar para dar nombre y apellido al error que había cometido Sakura.

Frunció el ceño y tragó saliva sin animarse a dejar entrever los pensamientos que le cruzaban la mente, cualquier comentario que a los doce años se le hubiera ocurrido moría sin externarse para esos momentos, un amago de agrio sentimiento matizado de asco y reproche se apoderaron de su conciencia.

¿Cuántas veces él mismo no se había negado como asesino?

¿Cuántas veces debió escuchar el fastidio de Orochimaru y las burlas de Kabuto y otros esbirros cuando se rehusaba a matar a sus oponentes?

Y con toda esa determinación había que ver en dónde y cómo acabó.

Su cerebro trabajaba, la conclusión ya la había obtenido aunque ella gimió el nombre para confirmárselo sin que se lo pidiera, para luego disparar sus pensamientos en una dirección muy diferente a la que la lógica dictaría enajenándose de las consecuencias de tan brutal acto.

La tenaz acción emprendida por la kunoichi que hasta esa noche no habría reconocido como tal, desmenuzaba lo que restaba de su moral magullada por las decisiones que había tomado al acompañarle en el exilio, los instintos dormidos que habían derivado en una errónea percepción de su papel como ninja se habían levantado de golpe mareándola como quien abruptamente interrumpe un sueño tranquilo. El actuar de Sakura se volvía complejo pese a lo sencillo de la acción, la medida él mismo la habría tomado pero la comparación pertinente que se había paso entre él y la chica de cabellos rosas lo estremecía por la mera significación que conllevaba el hecho de reconocerla a su lado, como parte de una nueva vida que de haber podido cambiar lo habría hecho.

Aquellas trasmutaciones que tergiversaban lo que fueron cuando se conocieron por primera vez se llevaban a cabo con parsimonioso y desquiciante contraste, irreflexivamente, en contra de lo que pudiera parecer con el llanto desmedido de Sakura, ambos se liberaban de la incómoda y dolorosa sensación que produce el desatino y la equivocación, el arrepentimiento se desvanecería para ella así como para él que poco a poco dejaba de verle claridad a lo que convincentemente habría creído antes de convertirse en un guiñapo.

Antes de esa noche ella no lo habría convencido de que se entregaba plenamente, antes de esa noche ninguna de sus palabras habrían representado para él la menor de las intenciones desinteresadas de protegerle, de servirle e imaginándola derrumbada al frente, retorciéndose mientras la conciencia le martillaba el alma vio disolverse a la niña que moriría por él, a la misma inútil pieza que no podría inclinar la balanza a su favor dejándole a la mujer que mataría por él.

Y ya lo había hecho.

Contrajo la expresión y casi inconscientemente arrastró el cuerpo hacia atrás, repudiado por la idea que acabada de concebir, se aferró a su espada sellada por el momento, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de desenvainarla, como si aquello fuera una amenaza al hermetismo que tanto trabajo le había costado ominar.

Una poderosa oleada estremeció su torpe cuerpo mientras el llanto poco a poco se pausaba, con los músculos tensos, situación nada apreciable para su precaria situación médica, casi podía sentir que destrozaría la funda de madera barnizada, su respiración se dificultaba y a pesar de ser lenta, la fuerza y profundidad le habían desencajado de la usual casi apatía con la que sobrellevaba el acto natural para oxigenar su cuerpo. Bufaba, trasudaba, se tensaba más.

¿Acaso…?

Botó nuevamente el seguro al sentir el crujido de la madera, Sakura se había movido, ya no lloraba y la única referencia que tenía para ubicarla seguía siendo el chakra que no ocultaba. El silbido de la hoja deslizándose al ser sacada la katana de su funda, quedando esta en el suelo al no poder usar la otra mano para sostenerla.

A fuerza de necesidad se había vuelto zurdo, pero la postura le seguía resultando incómoda en demasía. El vórtice se volvió a formar, torcía la energía de un lado a otro con tal violencia y desprecio que el mareo le regresó, el remordimiento había hecho de la chica su víctima.

No… él no tenía miedo de Sakura.

Se convenció a sí mismo maldiciendo su instinto, bajó el arma y con cuidado se inclinó al frente arrastrándose de nueva cuenta la brecha que se había separado inicialmente levantando la mano, estirando la punta de los dedos, calculando el espacio por mera costumbre, con el único referente de llegar a aquél vórtice que llamaría la atención de cualquier ninja que estuviera cerca, si no era que algún aldeano con suficiente sensibilidad ya había apreciad la magnitud opresora de ese sentimiento de rechazo, solo que era producido de ella para ella misma.

Humedeció sus labios con ayuda de la lengua, su avance se había ralentizado más de lo que encontraba sano, pero alcanzó a percibir el roce.

Sakura se echó hacia atrás con violencia, y Sasuke no podía adivinar si había visto el fantasma o qué demonios se le figuraba en esa cabeza suya tan revoloteada, pero la asió con fuerza de lo que al instante reconoció como su hombro presionando con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de juntar.

Sin palabras.

¿Qué le iba a decir? No pretendía consolarla.

Sin un gesto de apoyo incondicional.

El vórtice volvió a desplomarse, el sonido hueco del piso de madera recibiendo el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica calmó la situación.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_Si, es corto, esa es la idea…_

_Pero tardé menos ¿No? XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	9. Fiato de dudas

**Fiato de dudas**

Y se preguntaba… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que abandono su aldea?

Apretó el puño sintiendo bajo ella la madera que le sirvió de cama por la noche.

¿Y cuánto tiempo estarían antes de poder partir dejando todo ese infierno atrás?

Se encontraba despierta, no estaba cansada y, sin embargo, se sentía completamente incapaz de abrir los ojos, no quería despertar para encontrarse en la casona de la anciana, donde ella por chismes de los vecinos le contaría la suerte del joven constructor.

… Inari… era demasiado el miedo que sentía por sí misma, más del que había sentido en toda su vida por algo o alguien más, y ese miedo la orillaba casi obligadamente a la aberración por su propia presencia, por su tan peculiar apariencia, por su devoción ciega y esa ingenuidad que había conservado, pero, ¿Quién podía culparla? ¿Cuándo había debido de ocultarse si algo que la llenaba de orgullo era que en la aldea que pisara, todos sabían que era la aprendiza de la legendaria Tsunade?

Claramente escuchó el paso trastabillado de Sasuke entrando a la habitación, salió de sus pensamientos animándose a entreabrir los ojos finalmente, no preguntó quién era ni qué hacía porque con solo verlo era muy evidente, así como tampoco quería irritarlo con preguntas estúpidas. Miró embelesada, atontada y embobada, ella realmente no había hecho la gran cosa por su pierna y brazo inutilizado, se había ocupado de las heridas de las costillas y sus pulmones, mientras que él ya era capaz de moverse, sino con agilidad, con autosuficiencia.

Sasuke era muy fuerte…

Él tenía los ojos cerrados como siempre, pero lo que a ella le extrañaba tanto era que se acercara con la bandeja del desayuno, tanto así que se le antojo mas como una visión surrealista creada por su mente. Pero claro era que no se trataba de una jugarreta de su consciencia mancillada ya que se encontraba demasiado alerta como para ceder a los caprichos imaginativos. Si bien quedaba el detalle de que no se le ocurría una razón justificable para tal acto, tampoco se atrevía a preguntarla.

Contuvo el aliento. Parpadeo lentamente acomodando las piezas.

Recordó la noche anterior junto con todo el colapso, y lo recordaba con demasiada claridad, caso contrario a como esperaba sentirse; la sensación de resaca tras noche larga de juerga con todo confuso habría sido el más divino de los regalos. Pero los pasos lerdos con los que regresó a la cabaña incluso los podía contar, la arena adherida a su piel, la sal en los labios y los ojos hinchados confirmaban que efectivamente había estado en la playa.

Necesitaba bañarse. Pero no se movió.

Sasuke se había dejado caer resbalando por la pared más cercana que encontró, puso al frente la charola y soltó un ligerísimo suspiro, casi de alivio por la hazaña que representó llevar aquello de una habitación a otra sin arrastrarse. Después de eso volvió a su modo aparentemente inerte, esperando que Sakura o volviera a llorar o hiciera lo que se supone debía de hacer, que era levantarse, comer y bañarse. O en el orden que le resultara más conveniente.

Él por su parte ya se había encargado, por medio de la vieja, de averiguar si alguien la había visto cerca del muchacho asesinado, y por lo visto nadie puso demasiada atención aunque alguno recordaba tal vez haberlo visto junto con la chica de pelo rosa en la farmacia.

Sakura no despegó ni un instante la mirada de Sasuke ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Estaría molesto por su descuido? Se incorporó apoyándose con las manos hasta quedar sentada, miró la comida con indiferencia, no le apetecía en absoluto y finalmente caía en cuenta de que debió ser la anciana de la casa quien le hubiera dicho que la llevara, y él simplemente por no llevar la contraria había accedido, después de todo, se suponía que eran familiares, de haberse negado consternaría un poco a la mujer.

Humedeció sus labios con la lengua. Tal vez debería probar algo para no despreciar aquél gesto obligado, se arrodilló frente a él para empezar a comer. La kunoichi no soportaba el silencio que se formaba entre ambos, cierto era que había aprendido a ejecutarlo tragándose todos los intentos de conversación, pero ello no implicaba que pudiera sobrellevarlo con la misma naturalidad que él. Parte de su desesperación por bajar de las montañas al pueblo, se debían principalmente a que si no conseguía a alguien con quien crear un proceso comunicativo, iba a desquiciarse. Finalmente hizo un intento entreabriendo los labios. Sakura le miró fijamente con el absurdo convencimiento inconsciente de que lograría leer el pensamiento que le surcaba a su compañero, pero no era capaz de expresar nada concreto, ya a esas alturas el que la sermoneara, la retara, la insultara, sería el mayor logro que podía tener.

Se arrepintió, bajo la cabeza y dejo de jugar con el arroz para comer un poco.

Las manos le temblaban, incluso las notó más blancas de lo habitual y frías. Pese a no tener hambre el primer bocado no le sentó mal, y antes de darse cuenta ya iba por la mitad del plato.

—El cargamento que esperaba tu capitán está por llegar, como se marcharon los ninjas a cargo pudieron pasar la mercancía más rápido.

Sakura se sobresaltó soltando un casi inaudible grito mesclado con un suspiro.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo sabes? — tartamudeo, para ser sincera ni se acordaba ya de eso, toda su consciencia giraba en torno a lo estúpido de su error.

Sasuke movió la cabeza, como sondeando que no le escuchara nadie pero sin abrir los ojos, valiéndose únicamente de su fina percepción que era lo único entero que le quedaba.

—Uno de los marinos vino temprano. Salimos mañana a primera hora.

La chica de cabellos rosa supo casi enseguida que su compañero no se fiaba de su elección de salida del país, y con aquél sujeto que habló detalles con quien no había pactado a riesgo de equivocarse de cliente, no quedaba más que corroborada su incompetencia para aquello de "la incógnita".

Volvió a sentirse deprimida, asqueada y pequeña, de manera inconsciente había bajado los hombros y se encorvó también. Escuchó a Sasuke resoplar. ¿Lo habría ya fastidiado?

Siguió comiendo, solo que con más prisa para darse el tiempo de bañarse y arreglar todos los pendientes antes del siguiente amanecer. Dio gracias sin tener la necesidad de hacerlo, se levantó y salió al patio.

En el patio había dos árboles y entre uno y otro se encontraba un lazo que había acondicionado la anterior chica que ayudaba a la señora a lavar, función que desempeñaba Sakura por las mañanas. Se sacó la casaca blanca que le quedaba grande quedándose con la blusa negra que usaba de interior y era, junto con los pantaloncillos ajustados, lo único que le quedaba de la ropa que había llevado en otros días, la que formó parte de la vieja Sakura que ahora permanecía en un rincón de su mente agazapada y horrorizada, tal vez para nunca salir.

Dejó la prenda junto con la falda verde que también se había despojado, de esa manera, su delgada figura quedaba contorneada por las prendas de licra algo desgastadas. Ya el sol había calentado el ambiente, entibiando hasta la brisa que pesadamente circulaba. Escuchó un silbido a modo de piropo, supo enseguida que era para ella y tomando instintivamente la falda, que no era más que un lienzo dobladillado, lo pego contra ella dirigiendo la miraba al muro de bambú por el que se asomaba la cabeza de un marinero desaliñado y de expresión osca.

—Señorita, vaya que sí será un gusto llevarla con nosotros.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo amenazando con la mirada. El hombre palideció y sintió como si se hubiera equivocado de persona, como si esa chiquilla escuálida y miedosa que buscó a su capitán para pedir un viaje discreto no fuera la misma que amenazaba con matarle al siguiente comentario. Él era un hombre de mar, y los miedos bobos junto con las niñadas no se embarcaban, pero aún así no pudo sino responder el desafío de rudezas como si aquella hubiera roto una botella y le amenazara con ella, explicó entonces, de manera ruda, que habían recibido un muy confiable informe de que iban a mandar una patrulla de Jōnin, por aquello de los dos muchachos muertos, así que iban a salir era esa misma noche, estuviera quien estuviera a bordo y llegara lo que llegara de cargamento, no iban a arriesgarse.

—Muy considerado el que nos informaran. — soltó mordaz Sakura sintiendo un horrible presentimiento en todo ello. El marinero se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez el capitán imaginó su cabeza como la del desgraciado que encontraron en los riscos los pescadores esta mañana. Para timar a un ninja, solo otro ninja, nosotros no nos jugamos el pellejo. A las ocho soltamos amarras.

Y el hombre desapareció.

— ¡Qué bonitas piernas! — escuchó que le gritaba desde el otro lado.

_Bonita._

Hacía tano que no escuchaba esa palabra. Toda su mente se puso en blanco, aumentó su torpeza al dirigirse al pequeño pero privado cuarto de baño aislado del resto de la casa. Nadie le había conferido esa palabra a ninguno de sus atributos: no tenía un busto prominente, apenas se le marcaba la envergadura con la ropa, era demasiado delgada como para marcar suntuosas curvas, de frente amplia, extraño color de cabello y más extraño con la combinación del tono de sus ojos. A lo mucho alguien le había dirigido un "te ves bien".

Se metió en la tina de agua que finalmente se había llenado, la dejó correr fría aunque por la temperatura del ambiente mucho distaba de eso y se sumergió sintiendo el alivio de su piel al deshacerse por fin de la recubierta salina con la que había dormido.

Ya sabía lo que seguía, clásico a la hora del baño, el agua atraía a la conciencia a conversar… Poco a poco se sumergió en la tina de madera, no la iba a escuchar, que hablara sola, que comprendiera que las cosas habían cambiado, que no era como si hubiera olvidado apagar la perilla del esterilizador en el hospital carbonizando el material que el error que acababa de cometer tenía un coste más alto y ella lo había pagado sin sentirse obligada.

Bajo el agua los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

.

Sasuke acariciaba la funda de la espada, en otros tiempos, suave y tersa, pero en esos instantes agrietada, con el barniz cayendo en pedazos a causa del uso y la humedad. La había dejado sobre una sábana apenas se percató de aquello y empezaba con los dedos a botar todo cuidando de no dejar fragmentos muy grandes que dejaran ver el entramado escamoso tan característico. Precaución, ante todo precaución, dada su posición actual donde su cabeza era cotizada como adorno de escritorio de más de uno.

Pero estaba muerto ¿No?

La simple idea le arrancó una sonrisa por demás amarga, él estaba muerto, pero era un muerto al que le fue negada la paz.

Con los dedos de su mano hábil destrozo las laminillas que le quitó a la pieza de madera.

Precaución, precaución tras el desliz de Sakura…

Eso que había sentido hacía un momento… ¿Habría recaído? Él había permanecido despierto toda la noche, incluso después de que comprobó que a todas luces, estaba inconsciente. Así sin verla, sin tocarla y sin acercarse más de la cuenta la había vigilado, sus variaciones en el cambio de chakra, de su inconsciencia rígida pasaba a un sueño alerta e inquieto, pero se había vuelto más insoportable por la mañana cuando despertó y mantuvo la sensación de un tigre a punto de saltar sobre la primera cosa que se moviera.

El desayuno lo tomó más relajada, de hecho tuvo un descenso por demás dramático. Volvió a subir cuando salió al patio y de ahí… la había perdido. Sakura deliberadamente se había escondido.

Pero estaba ahí, lo sabía sin certeza.

Dejó su deber con las laminillas para auxiliarse a cambiar de posición, la pierna sana se le estaba durmiendo.

Por enésima vez quebrajo el barniz. Tomó una decisión. Empezó a moverse directo al patio.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Uff que dura labor pero casi lo logro uno más y puedo "coser" el final que ya armé._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	10. Coperto del cerezo

**Coperto del cerezo**

_Sasuke me gusta…_

Eso lo decidió una mañana, a principios de primavera, recién pasado su cumpleaños justo cuando llegaba a la academia. Era una mañana brillante y húmeda por la lluvias de la estación que reverdecerían todo en la aldea, todo excepto los viejos arbustos del jardín de su casa que no importaba cuanto empeño y dinero invirtiera su madre en ellos, simplemente seguían como una mata amarillenta con vagos reflejos verdes, áspera y fea. Pero que no arrancaba de raíz por tener la esperanza de que "mejoraran".

Justo se desprendía de la mano deformada -por culpa de la artritis- de su abuela para encausarse a su salón, cuando iba entrando también por la puerta un niño poco más bajito que ella, sin ningún adulto que le acompañara o le despidiera. Aquello no era de extrañar, muchos niños llegaban solos a la academia para "demostrar" a sus madres que podían valerse por sí mismos, y que por ello se preparaban para ninjas.

La anciana de sonrojadas mejillas le dedicó una de sus cálidas sonrisas perfectas de dentadura falsa y le miró entrar corriendo aunque faltaba no menos de diez minutos para la hora oficial en que todos debían estar dentro de sus salones.

Era un niño particularmente lindo. Limpio en toda su apariencia aunque con cierto toque informal, con el cabello brillante y bien peinado como sucedía con pocos de su clase aunque el estilo del mismo distaba mucho a lo que una madre creyera convenientemente apropiado. Y era ese gusto materno lo que llevaba a muchos a claudicar respecto a ese cuidado por parte de sus progenitoras. Así que con todo y eso, solo pudo concluir una sola cosa: él se arreglaba solo.

¡Pero qué cosa tan más extraña de ver!

¿Cómo un hombre iba a poder llevar con éxito él solo las tareas que dejaban a sus madres hasta que encontraban a una mujer que las atendiera?

Su padre mismo a veces terminaba siendo arreglado por su madre, que si la camisa estaba arrugada, que si el chaleco estaba roto, que la banda no ajustaba.

Sí, era un niño lindo que sabía hacer las cosas solo, y eso le gustaba. Él le gustaba.

Más tarde grande fue su sorpresa cuando no solo resultaba que iba a la escuela, sino que caminaron juntos un tramo, sin hablarse, claro estaba, y de repente, entró al mismo salón que ella, ambos pusieron la mano en el puerta al mismo tiempo pero él la retiro con un movimiento rápido, dejándole a ella el paso.

Sus ojos verdes lo examinaron y le sonrió por el gesto. Pero no hubo respuesta a ello.

Sí, le gustaba ese niño.

Y decía que le gustaba como para seguir sus pasos, ver de qué otras maneras se comportaba diferente a los demás niños y a medida que se percataba de que no hacía chistes sobre cosas asquerosas, ni se la pasaba fastidiando a las niñas jalándoles del cabello, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se diferenciaba del resto.

No hablaba si tenía comida en la boca, y en general no lo hacía a menos que tuviera que dar una participación acertada. Caso contrario a los demás que llenaban de migas ensalivadas a quien estuviera cerca de ellos en el comedor.

Tampoco se unía a los grupos para hacer travesuras, siempre estaba aparte, repasando el tema de clase o mirando algo en el horizonte que nunca pudo definir exactamente que era aunque en ocasiones se colocaba detrás para adivinar en qué se posaban sus ojos sin conseguir una respuesta que la satisficiera por completo.

Esa diferencia, esa independencia, toda esa actitud de no necesitar a nadie era lo que le gustaba, lo que le hacía sentir con la seguridad de que él podría contra cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en el camino, y que a su lado, nada pasaría.

Por eso le gustaba ese niño, porque no era un niño. Porque aunque era más bajito que ella siempre podía alcanzar las cosas con mayor facilidad y sin pedir ayuda a nadie. Le gustaba verlo porque nada lo preocupaba, nada lo asustaba, nada podía alterarlo ¿Sería acaso dueño del destino? ¿Tendría la certeza de que nada ocurriría sin su consentimiento?

Así parecía serlo.

Sasuke Uchiha era por mucho, inmune a los problemas…

Pero cuán equivocada estaba.

Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido mucho antes de que se marchara ¿Habría servido de algo?

Apenas se enteró y se decidió a encerrarse en la biblioteca a aprender todo aquello a lo que había estado ciega, sintió en el pecho la tristeza de su tan patética situación, para lo único que servía era leer y memorizar, de tal forma que solo un libro pudo explicarle aquello obvio que nunca entendió.

No había sido independiente por la simple idea de convertirse en un ninja líder, sino porque no había más remedio a su situación y a ella jamás se le ocurrió.

Entonces dejó de gustarle y empezó a amarlo, por ser todo él una fuerza inquebrantable que se había mantenido de pie aun y cuando nadie a su lado entendiera lo que ocurría en realidad con él. Amarlo por ser esa idea enaltecida que ella jamás habría podido ser aunque sus circunstancias fueran iguales.

¿Sería solo eso? ¿Amor a una idea?

El Sasuke que ella recordaba con amoroso entusiasmo, el mismo que cruzó la puerta una mañana de primavera era el último que podía recordar, el Sasuke de la cueva de Orochimaru, el que trató de apuñalarla en el país del hierro y el que la había mantenido quieta mientras un inocente era mancillado, esos Sasuke se desvanecía, eran difusos, como inexistentes aunque cercanos a su tiempo.

Veía al Sasuke que le gustaba y nada más, porque estaba segura de que como los objetos de una mudanza, permanecía último entre el montón de cajas empolvadas, casi invisible pero presente.

¿Habría que buscarlo? ¿A tientas? ¿Y si en realidad estaba perdido?

Entonces ella no tendría más razón para seguir ahí. Y todo habría sido en vano, incluso Inari.

Sacrificar a un niño para salvar a otro.

Sasuke jamás había tenido que molestar a nadie para conseguir sus objetivos, siempre podía hacerlo todo él solo, y ella ya había jodido a medio mundo sin lograr nada concreto ¡¿Qué tan inútil podía llegar a ser?

Evidentemente, lo suficiente como para comprender que incluso si ella se arrepentía en ese momento y decidía no seguir, tan sencillo como que Sasuke seguiría su camino así debiera arrastrarse para salir, notándose apenas la diferencia entre estar con o sin ella.

Más de una vez se lo había dicho sin miramientos, era una molestia, una presencia sin objeto alguno en su camino, y que de hecho, llegaba a entorpecerlo más que ayudarle.

Ya decía su abuela: mucho ayuda el que no estorba. Y sus acciones no hacían más que complicar las cosas, sería entonces esa la decisión, nadie más pasaría por lo que Inari, nadie más cedería ante su inutilidad para resolver las cosas de manera diferente al puñetazo, por el bien del niño que le gustaba, y la idea que amaba…

.

El agua se había enfriado pero poco lo notaba. Y dentro de la bañera no fue capaz de escuchar el andar torpe de Sasuke acercarse desde el patio, ni cuando estuvo a punto de caer en la entrada por calcular mal el alto del escalón.

En ese momento estaba ya en el último sitio donde sintió la presencia de Sakura antes de que se desvaneciera completamente.

Permaneció arrodillado en la entrada, queriendo captar algo con los oídos, de sentir la vibración de las duelas o cualquier cosa que le indicara que no se había equivocado de sitio, porque eso sería por demás humillante ya que implicaría que la única conexión que tenía con el mundo –su percepción- estaba fallando tanto como lo demás en su cuerpo.

Sabía que era el cuarto de baño, entre sus paseos deambulatorios había determinado ya la disposición de las piezas de la casa, desde que llegaron recomendados por algún paseante con la vieja para que les diera hospedaje, fue lo primero que hizo casi a gatas por su deteriorado estado anterior y simplemente por la razón de que no quería verse en la necesidad de decirle a Sakura que necesitaba ir a tal o cual lado.

Desde que bajaron al pueblo, ni siquiera le había permitido ayudarle a la hora del baño aunque casi se ahogaba una vez…

Levantó el rostro que había mantenido en dirección al piso, helado con su último pensamiento a sabiendas de que esa mujer… No, no los haría.

Calculó la distancia, pero con un brazo y una pierna inútiles tantear el frente era casi imposible, se fue de bruces entre lo impulsivo de sus movimientos pero recuperó la postura tan pronto como pudo.

—Levántate…— murmuró cuando notó que había quedado en una posición comprometedora para seguir avanzando.

—Ahora no es momento para estupideces ¡Levántate! — gritó sintiendo un cosquilleo en el brazo sano que hacía de amenaza de próximo calambre, algo que le pasaba con cierta frecuencia pero no quería en esos momentos.

Su respiración se volvió dificultosa y se obligó a recargar la palma contra el suelo por más que el calambre la condujera al lado contrario, se apretó los labios, tal vez lo sangró pero no le restó importancia al asunto juntando fuerza para incorporar todo el cuerpo con solo ese punto de apoyo hasta poder tener la rodilla que sí le respondía en una mejor posición.

El dolor del calambre le recorrió hasta las costillas rotas doblándolo casi enseguida.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan frágil?

Siguió levantándose con la mano, empujándose con la rodilla, nuevamente se fue de frente, pero sentir que su cara había dado con la tina no le causó el fastidio que otra caída le habría causado, tanteó el borde y volvió a impulsarse para subir metiendo la mano al agua apenas tuvo oportunidad de apoyarse con el estómago en el costado de la bañera, reunió valor para soportar el dolor en la espalda que estaba causando la tensión al mantenerse derecho evitando con ello caer dentro también, una o dos heridas se abrieron por la presión contra la madera . Tanteando de un lado a otro, tenía que estar por ahí…

Alcanzó su brazo, lo asió con fuerza y usando su propio peso como impulso jaló con brusquedad de tal forma que ambos terminaron rondando por el suelo del pequeño cuarto.

¡Ahí estaba! ¡Era ella! ¡Pero con un demonio que seguía sin sentirla!

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Bueno, les diré, tengo que terminar este fic antes del 31 de diciembre, cueste lo que cueste, así que este fin de año me verán muy seguido por aquí XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	11. Calando en metamorphosis

**Calando en metamorphosis**

—Levántate.

La voz de Sasuke era inflexible, tanto como la posición que había adoptado mirándola hacia abajo, con los brazos cruzados, el semblante endurecido pese al cansancio y las ligeras heridas causadas por ese entrenamiento no le restaban el aura invencible.

Naruto ya estaba de pie, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y casi a punto de irse de bruces, pero no lo haría por orgullo. Kakashi no los miraba, de hecho se había desaparecido hacía un largo rato apenas terminó de dar las indicaciones sobre lo que tenían que hacer por ese día. Pero ella ya no podía siquiera lograr que las piernas la sostuvieran. Si había podido mantener un ritmo mas o menos parecido era porque había optimizado al máximo su crakra, pero su límite estaba muy por debajo de los niveles de sus compañeros, y cuando su reserva llegó a un punto crítico, la fuerza física de su cuerpo no había durado mucho realmente.

—Aún nos faltan nueve vueltas. Levántate.

Ni siquiera podía mantener la cabeza levantada para mirarle, estaba tan cansada…

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y desvió el rostro dirigiéndose a Naruto.

— ¿Ya te cansaste?

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Dattebayo! ¡Puedo ganarte!

Y el rubio dio media vuelta dejándose caer por el alto barranco que debía de subir con una sola mano según las instrucciones. Sasuke asintió y no volvió a mirar siquiera a su compañera dejándose ir también para alcanzar a Naruto.

Ninguno de los dos la acusó de no haber terminado el ejercicio como debiera. Cuando Kakashi volvió a aparecer encontró a los tres sentados en el piso, solo preguntó por protocolo cómo les había ido y sin esperar respuesta les invitó a bajar para ir a cenar, si bien los tres tenían claro que la invitación no se extendería hasta el pago de la cuenta.

Fue Naruto quien le ofreció su hombro para apoyarse al caminar.

A todos esos ejercicios donde ella no llegaba a la par, siempre se preguntó cómo era posible que jamás le reprocharan esa debilidad, que nunca se quejaran con Kakashi de que ella no estaba a su nivel o cualquier cosa de esas que harían que en otro equipo se exigiera su expulsión ¿Por qué permitirle seguir con ellos a sabiendas de que no tenía mayor habilidad que una inteligencia que poco les servía a ellos en una batalla? Y las experiencias confirmaban aquello.

Volverse más fuerte, volverse más eficiente, volverse importante. Vivir a la sombra era en cierta manera doloroso, pero al final terminó por acostumbrarse a ver a Naruto partir solo a la batalla y ella en barricadas curando las heridas, perfeccionando la mejor de las habilidades que había conseguido, para que, cuando llegara su prueba de fuego, se dio cuenta de que solo podía salvar a uno.

Una sola persona mientras que los demás se las apañaban para lidiar con todo una guerra.

_Levántate…_

Sasuke casi nunca hablaba, o más concretamente, nunca le dirigía la palabra a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, y aunque por años enteros una sola de ellas la martirizó hasta en sueños, si lo pensaba detenidamente, no era "molestia" lo que más decía para referirse a su persona, sino precisamente "levántate". Porque ella siempre quedaba de rodillas al final del día, extenuada de todas sus fuerzas, siempre quedaba detrás, y si bien jamás le tendió la mano, siempre existió esa demanda: Levántate.

_Levántate…_

_Levántate…_

Abrió los ojos poco después de que por reflejo empezara a expulsar el agua de sus pulmones entre la tos que hacía doler su garganta.

No era un: "Vete de aquí", "Muere", "Desaparace" ¡Levántate! ¡La única cosa que le pedía! ¡Era lo único que demandaba de ella!

Lo único.

Sasuke tenía el rostro dirigido hacia donde sabía, estaba Sakura. Con los ojos cerrados, los labios sellados, la respiración casi imperceptible en medio de aquella oscuridad provocada por las ventanas y puertas cerradas, daba más la impresión de ser alguna estatua, de las que se colocan en los templos familiares de las casas más tradicionales, a la que se le rinde culto en silencio. Ciertamente no se trataría de un ídolo benévolo, de ninguna forma, ni siquiera piadoso.

¿Sasuke era su ídolo?

Rió y tosió, sacó el agua que aún tenía en el estómago y los pulmones.

Volvió a reír ante la idea de imaginarse a sí misma encendiendo una varita de incienso y juntando las manos al frente de un inmutable Sasuke, pero calló enseguida al saberse en la más incómoda de las situaciones, en una humillación más por su debilidad. Y toda la melancolía regresó cuando finalmente a través de sus ojos verdes fue capaz de apreciar a esa estatua, lejos de la turbia claridad con la que se empapaba la mente al mirarle en otros días, dejó que la tarde pasara lentamente, disfrutando por vez primera su silencio, su inmutabilidad, su indiferencia…

Hacía muchos años en que se atrevió por vez primera a entrar al barrio maldito de aquellos que en la aldea jamás se mencionaban, más niña se armó de valor para ir tras los pasos que atormentaron a quien fuera su gran amor.

Recordaba los pasillos largos y enmohecidos, el olor a madera podrida y a la muerte misma entrando por sus fosas nasales, haciéndole temblar aunque era verano. Todo obscuridad, todo silencio, vacío…

Llegó hasta la que supuso como la casa principal, se habría paso entre las puertas corredizas, limitándose a imaginar lo que pudo haber sucedido, tanto esa noche como en los días más felices, porque los hubo y de eso estaba segura.

Cerró los ojos armándose de valor para romper el hechizo y alistarse para marchar.

Sasuke no emitió ruido alguno, esperó con paciencia que Sakura terminara de recobrar el aliento y sacara el agua del estómago y pulmones.

La imaginaba a partir del flujo ya regular de su energía, debía estar arrodillada, concentrando energía, reponiéndose enteramente para partir en unos minutos con la máxima discreción. A su derecha debía haber dos clones, uno de ellos convertido en un anciano lisiado y ciego, a la chica debió haberle hecho modificaciones consistentes en la complexión y fisonomía salvo en el color de ojos y cabello que debía mantenerse verde y rosa respectivamente, ellos se quedarían hasta que llegaran los ninjas para que no pudiera relacionarse la abrupta partida del barco con dos ninjas, al menos no lo suficientemente rápido como para tener una brecha de tiempo para estar lejos.

En una pequeña mochila, medicamentos, vendajes, algo de comida. Sakura tenía fuerza de impacto, pero ella misma dudaba de su fuerza de levantamiento para llevarlo a él y un equipaje más grande.

—Ya es hora.— anunció Sakura en voz baja, como un murmullo.

Él asintió mientras la escuchaba tomar la maleta y colgársela al hombro. Sintió sus manos tibias en el brazo halando para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, ya ni siquiera le avisaba lo que haría como tenía la costumbre recién empezaron aquella huída, como una enfermera profesional, se había vuelto algo brusca en sus maneras para tratarlo, ya no lo veía como de cristal.

Se sujetó bien de ella, tenían que moverse rápido y en las sombras, nadie debía verlos salir, ni llegar al barco.

.

Sakura dio el primer salto resintiendo en sus piernas la tensión muscular del daño aún no del todo reparado, pero consiguió llevar un ritmo aceptable. Definitivamente no engañarían a un ninja, pero en aquella aldea no había más shinobis que ellos mismos así que no había mayor problema. Se abstuvo de moverse por los tejados, el peso era mucho como para hacer pasar desapercibido el golpe para quien estuviera dentro de las casas, abajo, solo tenía que cuidar el no dejar muchas huellas, mezclar las suyas con la de los demás que circulaban durante el día. Serían las siete treinta, casi todos los locales estaban cerrados y sus ocupantes sentados a la sombra de sus portales para recibir el tedio vespertino que causaba el sol y la brisa húmeda.

Apenas llevaba un par de calles, llegaría a la zona arbolada y ahí era más improbable toparse con alguien hasta que llegaran al otro lado del pueblo donde estaban las embarcaciones. Distinguió el embarcadero, los hombres terminaban los preparativos para salir a las las ocho en punto, solo tenía que abordar y finalmente dejarían atrás todo; el pueblo en la playa, el bosque, su hogar, sus amigos…

Naruto, Shizune, Kakashi…

Ino…

Regresar nunca había sido una opción. Nunca. Y por lo mismo se había obligado a dejar de sentirse mal por haberse marchado tan abruptamente, por no haber pedido ayuda.

.

El barrio Uchiha era consciente de su lenta derrota marcada con sangre, penosamente el legado del aniquilamiento se hacía evidente mientras andaba. En su alucinada visita al santuario de todos los horrores fue tal vez la primera y única ocasión en que la figura de Sasuke le pareció más como una sucesión de frustraciones cuyas huellas sobre los cada vez más corroídos muros le recordarían que ahí, bajo esas tablas, estaban sepultados los nobilísimos restos de su padre y madre. Muertes violentas y hechos espantosos, poco dignos de ser aceptados por la cordura se habían sucedido bajo los podridos tejados a medio caer que, en sus rincones ocultos, servían de guarida a las alimañas que se habían cansado del bosque.

El recibidor tenía una viga derribada bloqueando el paso.

La cocina, impecable bajo la capa de polvo y hojas secas.

Las habitaciones, recogidas y todo en orden.

La puerta al recinto privado resultó un morboso reto para su persona que ya había vagado por todas las secciones de la casa. No era un oratorio, ni tampoco un santuario, o al menos no para recordar a sus antepasados ni honrar a los dioses en los que creyeran, sino que era un espacio especial desde el que emanaba un aura casi mística, una fuerza invisible pero patente que no quería perturbar.

A través del papel veía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y la postura recta, inmóvil, imperturbable. Temblorosa acercó los dedos para abrir despacio, aunque el éxito del sigilo fue nulo y el ruido del crujir de la madera que no se había abierto en años hizo eco en toda la casa vacía.

Era una armadura.

Como las de antaño, como las de los guerreros que fundaron la villa.

Con ese recuerdo Sakura se permitió sonreír mientras hacía el abordaje a discreción. Sasuke nunca sería un ídolo, pero sí la armadura de un guerrero, la coraza impenetrable que reunía en toda su esencia la pureza de la batalla nunca terminada.

Acomodó a Sasuke en el camarote que había exigido para no compartir espacio con los marinos, bajó la mochila con su equipaje y prontamente revisó que durante el breve pero brusco trayecto no le hubiera causado daño alguno.

Para cuando estuvo segura de que ya dejaban el puerto salió a cubierta con el fin de dar una última mirada. La noche serena prometía buen viento, y eso le daba un mejor augurio. La costa se alejaba y quiso murmurar un último adiós, pero al final no lo hizo, dejando en su lugar el último suspiro que bajaba de sus hombros el peso de la huída, llevándose el mar todo lo que había sido hasta ese momento.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Bien, no se pudo, las fiestas decembrinas no me permitieron lograr el cometido. Así que seguimos en marcha jeje_

_¡Muy feliz año 2012 a todos!_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	12. Romanza

**Romanza**

Había permanecido por un largo rato tan solo acostada a un lado de la cama de madera húmeda con cobertores de lana, totalmente ajena a lo que el resto de la tripulación hacía, rehusándose a dormir presa de un pánico creciente que le armaba en la mente todo tipo de trampas y emboscadas, que si los ninjas los habían descubierto y habían comprado al capitán para que los entregara ¿Y si los clones ayudaban a rastrearlos? ¿Se podía reconocer el tipo de chakra a apartar del cual fueron creados? No tenía ni idea, hasta donde sabía, solo se podía hacer si era un tipo especial, particular y poco frecuente, como el de Kakashi, el de Naruto o del propio Sasuke, pero de ninguna manera podría ser el de ella, una perfecta desconocida, primera en su familia en graduarse en la academia, sin mayor talento que su prodigiosa mente, un tipo exactamente igual al de muchos otros.

—Sakura…

Se sobresaltó de manera casi exagerada obligando a Sasuke a sujetarse con fuerza del catre aquél con la mano que tenía más movimiento al sentir que rodaría hasta el piso.

— ¿Qué necesitas?— se apresuró ella a preguntar lista para conseguírselo a la brevedad.

—No hagas eso.— murmuró él denotando que estaba adormilado.

— ¿Hacer qué…? ¿Fui muy brusca?

—Orochimaru siempre esperaba que todos saltaran a obedecerlo cuando daba una orden.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y apretó los labios no pudiendo terminar de creer que lo hubiera dicho en voz alta rompiendo el juramento que se había hecho de no exteriorizar nada de lo que le pasara por la mente a menos que comprometiera su vida o su seguridad, se había prometido a sí mismo que su mundo se reduciría a lo que había en su mente y nada más, nada relacionado con aldeas, leyes de hombres, sueños o propósitos, y sin embargo, había declarado -no abiertamente, pero lo dicho era claro y entendible- lo poco grato que era que se le comparara con el hombre que fuera su maestro, tanto como sucedía de Naruto al ermitaño, o Sakura a la legendaria curandera.

Mucha gente hablaba de Orochimaru con miedo y respeto, otros tantos con odio y desprecio, pero e ninguno de los dos casos le gustaba ajustarse al modelo que había heredado aún y cuando el desgraciado de Kabuto era más cercano.

Decidió fingir que nada había dicho e incluso retiró las ganas de pedirle agua, que era lo que originalmente quería y desconocía la ubicación de la cantimplora.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Solo olvídalo.

Sakura se recostó nuevamente con los ojos muy abiertos para que aunque la luna no le ayudara mucho a ver con claridad, no se le escapara detalle alguno de esa brecha emocional abierta por descuido. Quedó sobre su costado, con las manos sirviendo de almohada.

—No te pido explicaciones.

—No iba a darlas.

La madera del navío crujía a medida que avanzaban, y el agua hacía ruido cuando chocaba. El silencio era absoluta aquella noche como lo fueron muchas otras.

—Estoy aquí…

Sakura había estado pensando muy bien cómo y cuándo abordar el tema eternamente inconcluso entre ella y él, todo lo que había querido decirle desde que eran más chicos y la oportunidad nunca se dio, generalmente por su propia falta de valor y el poco interés que él mismo mostraba cuando de descubrir aquello que la ruborizaba se trataba. Aunque claro, solo siendo idiota podría haberse negado a sobreentender que le gustaba, y mucho, exactamente como a muchas otras niñas de la clase e incluso de promociones más arriba y más abajo.

—… y siempre lo estaré…

Declararle su amor, de una u otra forma se había convertido en un espinoso requerimiento para ella. De formas estúpidas, impulsivas, que eran ignoradas o abiertamente rechazadas. Ya no esperaba que con el tiempo, a cada nuevo intento él, en una mágica posibilidad, cambiara de parecer convirtiéndola en la madre del nuevo legado Uchiha.

—… porque así lo quiero…

A sus años, jóvenes pero madurados a fuerza de conflictos más grandes que ella misma, no creía que Sasuke se fuera a dar vuelta y la abrazara buscando sus labios con ternura, aceptándola, pidiendo perdón y olvido a todo. No, ya no creía en eso, pero le gustaba estar ahí, a su lado, cuidando de él para recuperar los años que quedaron a la derriba entre túneles oscuros y susurros de serpiente.

—… y aunque no lo necesites…

Sasuke era fuerte, saldría victorioso al final, entonces su papel cambiaría, haría lo imposible para que él no regresara a Konoha y el mundo conocido que arrasó el odio y amargura de uno solo, le haría olvidar, le obligaría a declinar si su determinación se volcaba al método que mejor aprendió para solucionar los problemas: eliminarlos. Quería cambiarlo, volcarlo hacia esa nueva etapa donde los recuerdos desaparecieran, quería enseñarle la pequeña gran diferencia entre la nostalgia del pasado y el aferrarse a él, que era la última lección que ella había aprendido.

—… porque yo te amo, Sasuke-kun, siempre lo he hecho, solo que de diferentes maneras…

—No sigas. No quiero saber.

Pero esta vez fue Sakura quien le hizo callar llevando sus manos hasta los labios de Sasuke.

—Es tan absurdo amarte, Sasuke-kun…

Como otras veces no hubo respuesta, solo el mar acunando el momento.

Sakura cerró los ojos, cansados de forzar la vista en aquellas penumbras, con poco sueño, con poco cansancio, mil veces más ligera y las lágrimas distantes a presentarse ¿por qué llorar si nadie la obligaba?

—Sakura...

Esta vez ella resistió el impulso y solo emitió un sonido para confirmarle que le había escuchado.

—Naruto… él…

—No lo sé.— se apresuró a responder ella antes de que mencionara la infame suposición que implicaba el haberlo abandonado a su suerte.

—No creo que lo haya vencido, es demasiado testarudo para entender cuándo es el final.

Sakura no supo qué responder, le quería dar la razón, pero él no había visto el resultado final, él no había estado ahí desde un punto de vista que no estuviera implicado en la batalla.

— ¿Realmente importa?— se animó a preguntar apretando la frazada con las uñas disparejas.

—No vamos a volver… ni para llevar flores a su tumba, ni para verlo convertirse en Hokage…— agregó haciendo nudos en su corazón para no soltarse a llorar, porque para bien o para mal, no sabría nada de su amigo, y lo que le quedaba de vida sería un suspenso infinito.

—Es verdad… pero…

No volvió a concluir la idea, le abrumaba demasiado llevar esa conversación, pero meditar sobre nimiedades se había vuelto su pasatiempo recurrente durante largos periodos en que no hacía absolutamente nada más con el cuerpo.

— ¿Puedo besarte?

La pregunta lo devolvió a la realidad con brusquedad pero no dijo nada más, no le constaba, pero estaba seguro de que eso ya lo había hecho y sin su permiso ¿Cuál era el objeto de hacerlo ahora? ¿Hacerlo partícipe? Darse la vuelta e ignorarla el resto de la noche se convirtió en su posibilidad más viable, había intentado una conversación y el resultado era darle vuelo a su enamorada imaginación. Pero Sakura fue rápida, más que él, tal como lo había sido desde que emprendieron la huída, y no fue más que un momento fugaz que se le antojó más veloz y arrebatado que el beso que compartió con Naruto hacía tantos años…

Abrió los ojos por inercia, olvidándose que daba igual ya que todo ahora era oscuridad, nunca había pensado en eso, después de escupir completamente asqueado lo había relegado como un hecho sin importancia, y sin embargo, ahora le venía a la mente con el repentino atrevimiento de la chica.

Dibujó la silueta en su mente, toda ella era rosa, traslúcida, como si no existiera, como si se negara rotundamente a reconocerla como la única compañía que tendría, inexistente, sin tener una identidad fija para él, como una muñeca que decía los diálogos que quería quien la manejara; furiosa con Naruto, condescendiente con Kakashi, dulce con Tsunade, independiente con Ino ¡¿Y con él? ¡Quién rayos era con él! ¡¿Quién de todas esas máscaras era Sakura?

Por eso nunca la había tomado en serio, porque no encontraba fuerza alguna en ella, porque no podía servirle de apoyo cuando ni siquiera sabía de qué tenía que sostenerlo, falsa y vacía como es primera promesa de abandonar Konoha para seguirlo y al final tratar estúpidamente de matarlo.

El muro que había formado entre sus sentimientos, su emociones y el mundo exterior, se caía a pedazos por culpa de ese cuerpo inútil que tenía, le costaba tanto trabajo aguantar, tanto remitirse a lo que se había prometido, en su caparazón, en silencio y obscuridad, el espacio en su interior se cerraba dolorosamente, lo asfixiaba hasta obligarle a decir algo, cualquier cosa, que confirmara que había aún alguien en esa oscuridad.

¿Y mientras ella?

¿Pasaría lo mismo?

Había explotado, pero podía recobrar su forma original, o desmoronarse como él, quebrando sus máscaras, sus mentiras, la manía por tratarlo como si aún tuviera doce años y una ridícula oportunidad de cambiar…

Sakura podía romperse con facilidad, era frágil, pero caerse a pedazos era diferente, ella no conocía esa desesperación, ese dolor, y aún así quería "estar ahí".

No, nuca serían iguales…

Y así estaba bien…

Sakura se separó despacio, tomando distancia entre sus rostros, el sol se acercaba, pero ella necesitaba dormir un poco…

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Pues… creo que notaron que aquí el problema es la comunicación (claro, de hecho es el problema en todas las condenadas parejas que no se dan) pero vamos avanzando, como el barco en el que van, lentamente, en silencio, tranquilos.._

_¡Gracias por leer_


	13. Mugen nō

**Mugen nō**

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, sus ojos se abrieron completamente e incluso sintió que había dado un pequeño respingo, pero haber despertado a Sasuke no fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Sus alertas se dispararon y rápidamente inspeccionó, sin moverse, todo el campo de visión que tenía.

Seguía siendo de noche, ya no se veía la luna por la pequeña escotilla del camarote, pero la luz plateada, débil y difusa seguía siendo su único referente. Bajó su respiración como si continuara dormida, esforzándose por mirar detrás de su hombro hacia la pared que tenía esa pequeña abertura, había una sombra pero no podía encontrarle forma definida.

Había empezado a llover. La gotas salpicaban afuera, sobre la cubierta haciendo eco hasta sus oídos. Se frotó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano, se sentía ligeramente entumida, el sueño la estaba venciendo pero no tenía confianza alguna en hacerlo, no estando en medio del mar, solo rodeada de hombres mercenarios que los entregarían a quien pagara más que ella. Se movió un poco, no queriendo ser brusca para no despertar a Sasuke que dormía infinitamente más tranquilo que ella. Arrugó la nariz percibiendo el olor de la podredumbre, seguramente el agua había penetrado algún hueco con ratas muertas. Hubiera dejado de respirar para no seguir sintiendo ese repulsivo aire, pero lo que le quitó todo aliento distaba de la sensación de cañerías desbordándose, fue el crujido de alguien caminando despacio dentro de la misma habitación.

Un terror casi inaudito la embargó hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

¿Tenía sentido seguir fingiendo?

Apretó los puños despacio y tragó saliva, sabían que estaba despierta.

¿Uno? No. Cuatro, podía sentir cuatro presencias en la habitación.

— ¿Por qué no hacerlo inmediatamente?

— ¿Hacer qué? — preguntó uno de los cuatro.

Sakura se rehusó a girar la vista para encararlos.

—Asesinarnos ¿O es que la orden es llevarnos con vida?

El silencio fue toda respuesta pero ella percibió que se habían movido, casi rodeándolos. Solo el muro de madera que estaba del lado de Sasuke se encontraba libre. Bajó un poco la mirada, a los pies de la cama pudo determinar una silueta que se le antojaba confusa.

—Genjutsu…— murmuró.

— ¿Asesinar a un traidor en la comodidad de su cama? — preguntó otro. La distorsión en la voz le hizo consiente de que habían ejercido una gran cantidad de chakra. No intentó luchar para librarse, en medio de la bruma y confusión pudo ver que esa sombra llevaba una máscara blanca con decorados rojos… ANBU.

— ¿Buscan una enfrentamiento?

— ¿Darle a un traidor la oportunidad de defenderse?

—… No entiendo el juego…— insistió Sakura pensando que su mejor oportunidad era romper el genjutsu y saltar mientras estaban confundidos porque había sido capaz de soltarse. Romper cualquier genjutsu, era con toda seguridad su único talento natural.

Distinguir la realidad de una ilusión no le denotaba mayor esfuerzo, salvo por la complejidad de la técnica empleada, pero por lo general no existía el rival para ella en ese sentido. Sintió un tirón en la parte baja de la nuca.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Le respondieron, pero ya no fue capaz de entender nada, todo ruido exterior se volvió absurdamente lento, inentendible.

—Mierda…— masculló. Al haber confiado en que podía salir de genjutsu les permitió un acceso a su mente que se volvió un error fatal, sintió desvanecer su consciencia por completo…

Parpadeó un par de veces, se encontraba sentada en el piso de una habitación de hospital, en Konoha para ser más específica, habría reconocido los paneles que habían de lámparas aunque pasaran años antes de volver a verlas. Se incorporó con pesadez y miró a todos lados. Encontró frente a ella a un ANBU usando una gran capa negra que cubría enteramente su cuerpo salvo por la máscara.

—Si eres capaz de abrazarlo, es tuyo. Son las órdenes. — le dijo antes de desvanecerse.

— ¿Abrazar qué?

Quedó completamente sola en ese espacio donde no se veía siquiera un paciente o medico. Deambuló resistiéndose a todo intento por salir de ahí.

"_Si quisieran matarme lo habrían hecho sin fallar" _se dijo.

Al cabo de unos minutos finalmente vislumbro una puerta abierta y considerablemente amplia. Pero penas iba a tocar la puerta, el escenario cambio por completo, la puerta se encontraba ahora a su espalda, lo que indicaba que la había introducido. Frunció el ceño y en aquel lugar solo pudo encontrar, en el centro, a un médico en posición de cuclillas.

—Muy bien ¿Y esto? — dijo con una voz suave, casi genérica, sin nada particular que la ayudara a identificar a algún colega.

—Si-si-si-lla

Se sobresaltó un poco. Esa voz, aún entre el tartamudeo sí le pareció familiar. Con el corazón en un puño empezó a caminar hasta donde estaba el médico ocultado a la otra persona que había ahí.

—Perfecto, trata de respirar tranquilamente, todo está bien ¿Qué es esto?

—Ca-ba-ba-caba-cabai…

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Respira.

Sakura abrió mucho la boca en cuanto estuvo a la distancia suficiente para reconocer al niño que estaba entado a la pequeña mesa con una serie de tarjetas frente a él.

—Caba-ba-llo.

— ¡Excelente! Muy bien hecho, Sasuke-kun, una última y me voy para que puedas merendar ¿Si?

El asintió pero el médico negó con la cabeza.

—Palabras, trata de hablar.

—S-Sí.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Ho-hoja.

El hombre revolvió su cabello.

—Es todo por hoy, baja a la cafetería.

El niño así lo hizo mientras el hombre le siguió con menos entusiasmo. Un ANBU emergió de las sombras.

— ¿Cómo le va?

—Bien. Considerando que hace un mes que llegó no podía decir ni palabras de una sílaba.

— ¿Podrá reintegrarse a la academia?

—No lo sé, solo he estado trabajando con palabras de uso corriente. La siguiente semana lo hare decir frases, y si avanza rápido, en uno o dos meses trataré de introducirle algo de la jerga ninja: kunai, shuriken, jutsu… muerte… si puede hacerlo sin estresarse yo creo que si…

Los dos hombres continuaron caminando. Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al cafetería donde era hora de la merienda para los niños internos, sin embargo, no entraron, permanecieron al otro lado de la puerta, el médico mirando por la ventana, el ANBU recargado contra el muro.

Sasuke había hecho fila y cuando llegó su turno se limitó a señalarle a la mujer lo que quería saltándose el postre.

— ¿No come dulces? — preguntó el ANBU.

—No. Lo hacen vomitar.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Qué no a todos los niños les gustan las golosinas?

—En muchos sentidos, el ya no es un niño. Pienso que es alguna aversión psicológica más que física, pero no es relevante.

—Trata de hacer que reconozca las armas básicas, el consejo piensa que lo mejor es que se gradúe como ninja en la promoción regular de su edad. Después de todo, es un Uchiha.

—Y un huérfano. — puntualizó el médico con cierto recelo.

— ¿No es que es obligatorio que los niños sin padres se enrolen en la milicia?

El ANBU asintió pasando por alto el tono de reproche del hombre.

— ¡¿Piensas que no valemos la pena como para que nos hables?! — chillo de pronto un niño que tenía sujeto a Sasuke por la playera, pero no respondió.

— ¡Di algo maldita sea! ¡Solo trataba de ser amable contigo!

Sasuke se obstinó en su silencio.

El entorno volvió a ponerse difuso, y los ecos de los niños reclamando se volvieron como simples sonidos guturales. Para los siguientes momentos, todos se volvió oscuro, del lado derecho se distinguía la silueta blanca del tercer maestro Hokage, a la izquierda los dos ancianos del concejo en medio, frente a frente, por una parte un hombre cubierto casi en su totalidad de vendajes, con un único ojo visible, por el otro el médico.

—Me niego rotundamente a una recomendación para ANBU ¡Mucho menos para Raíz!

—Esa es una decisión que no te concierne. El motivo de tu presencia es únicamente para darnos el informe de los avances del chico Uchiha. — dijo la anciana con severidad. El médico apretó los puños e inclinó la cabeza.

—La decisión que tomaremos sobre él es de vital importancia, tenemos que asegurarnos de una lealtad absoluta a Konoha. — dijo esta vez el consejero con solemnidad.

—No podemos permitirnos el…

El Hokage hizo una indicación para guardar silencio.

—Danzō. — habló el maestro.

— ¿Puedes exponer los puntos sobre tu deseo que incluir al muchacho en tus filas?

—No es secreto que tiene sangre de traidor, y una sangre muy poderosa, recibiendo mi entrenamiento se convertirá sin duda alguna en un ejemplo de lo que debe ser un ninja. Expongo ante ustedes el resultado de un periodo breve de instrucción para un caso que consideraban perdido…

Con un gesto de la mano hizo que se acercara un chico, cerca de los quince años, con el semblante serio y una mirada casi escalofriante.

—Este es Tenzō… el chico que ustedes no pensaban que siquiera viviría. Hemos trabajado con el trauma que le impedía el control correcto de sus habilidades, tal vez el muchacho Uchiha…

—Por todo los cielos, Danzō, convertirlo en una de tus muñecas va en contra del _acuerdo_…— interrumpió la anciana poniéndose de pie.

—No será entregado a Raíz, y creo que en eso el Consejo y el maestro Hokage estaremos de acuerdo.

Los tres ancianos asintieron.

—Pero consideraremos su utilidad en ANBU, a futuro, cuando sus habilidades sean pulidas en la academia.

—Ya teníamos un plan respecto a su maestro, él decidirá si es apropiado que se integre al cuerpo cuando llegue el momento. — complementó el consejero sin moverse de su lugar.

—Están cometiendo un error…— insistió Danzō.

—Un grave error…

La niebla se apoderó del lugar. Una luz emergió de un punto indeterminado, en medio de la espesa niebla, dos figuras que ya se volvían conocidas, seguían conversando.

—Ha pasado un año ¿Ya está bien?

—Supongo…

— ¿Supone? Usted es el doctor.

—Pero para lo que va a importar mi opinión, yo no lo enviaría a la academia, es emocionalmente inestable pero no presenta patologías de conducta violenta. Durante las pruebas de incitación se negó a participar en actos de violencia si el objetivo se hallaba indefenso, pero reaccionó bien en condiciones de iguales pero llegando a un punto de no retorno en que debí intervenir para que no causara daños severos. Entiende la diferencia ente el abuso y el combate pero no los límites del mismo. Asume todas las batallas como… asuntos de vida o muerte…

—A mi me parece bien. Pero he notado que no sostiene diálogos ¿Persiste la tartamudez?

—En absoluto, a este periodo es solo el rezago de un mecanismo de defensa.

—Se le asignará un departamento, podrá vivir solo ¿No?

—Así es.

—También se integrará entonces al curso regular.

—… En este curso está también… _ese chico_ ¿Verdad?

—Sí, pero la verdad no le encuentro talento por ningún lado.

—Tiene un buen sentido de competitividad y ha demostrado grandes aptitudes para la resolución de problemas. Yo… puedo darle el alta…

La luz que había de a poco intensificándose, se volvió cegadora en un momento, pero solo como un destello. Al atenuarse se encontraban ya en un pequeño departamento. Perfectamente ordenado pero con cierto aire despersonalizado, casi como una habitación de hotel donde solo sobresalían libros de ninjutsu. Frente al ventanal que daba vista a una abandonada terraza, el tercer Hokage y Kakashi se mantenían de pie, sin mirarse entre ellos.

— ¿Será un problema, Kakashi?

—No lo creo. Son un trío de novatos ingenuos, los tres.

—El médico dijo que Sasuke tenía un trastorno disocial de la personalidad.

— ¿Quién en servicio no lo tiene? Pienso que la presencia de Naruto puede amortiguar los imprevistos.

—También lo pensé, por eso los puse en el mismo equipo.

—Estará bien. Trabajaré con él, pienso que…

— ¿Se parece a ti?

Kakashi asintió pero el otro ninja, soltando un halo de humo de su pipa, negó lentamente.

—Solo él sabe lo que vio esa noche, solo él conoce a sus demonios…

—No hay que ser tan negativos. — agregó el ninja más joven con una sonrisa apenas cubierta por la máscara.

—Estará bien, sé que sí.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!¿Una disculpa? ¿Una explicación?_

_Tal vez._

_Sinceramente pensaba abandonar el fic. Una serie de eventos ocurridos al rededor de esta historia me hicieron delegar mi entusiasmo, creo que lo notaron. El principal motivo a manera breve, les diré que fue un plagio, pero no importa ya, he logrado rescatarlo, pero debido a ese plagio he debido alterar un poco algunos factores de mi final._

_Espero disculpen mi desaparición, estamos de regreso._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	14. Genzai nō

**Genzai nō**

El golpe contra el abdomen hizo un ruido sordo del que solo quedó constancia en el rechinido metálico de las cadenas que sostenían su peso. Hubo algo como un quejido, pero no terminó de serlo a fuerza de apretar los labios. La punta de sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo rocoso donde ya se había formado un charco de su propia sangre.

El siguiente golpe fue a la cara, la nariz terminó de fracturarse y el flujo sangrante que ya había amainado a causa de la coagulación, volvió a recobrar fluidez escandalosamente.

La puerta se abrió con violencia y por el vano entró Tsunade con el rostro descompuesto por una mueca de furia incontenible, con rapidez se dirigió hasta las cadenas y de un tiró rompió el gancho que sostenía todo el peso del cuerpo inmóvil del muchacho sosteniéndolo con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho había alcanzado a dar un certero puñetazo al encargado de llevar a cabo la rutina de tortura.

— ¿Y ahora lo arroparás y le felicitarás por su ineptitud? — preguntó Danzō apareciendo por entre las sombras de aquella lúgubre habitación.

— ¡No tienes derecho a hacerle eso a uno de tus subordinados, uno de mis ninjas! — vociferó la rubia sin soltar al muchacho que había quedado inconsciente.

—Su fallo nos ha salido muy caro. ¡Los demás deben aprender con el ejemplo!

— ¡No tenías autoridad para dar esa orden!

—Tengo autoridad para tomar decisiones cuando la debilidad del Hokage compromete la seguridad de la aldea.

— ¡No se ha determinado que Sasuke sea un peligro para la aldea!

—Se ha aliado por voluntad con uno de los ninjas más infames que ha dado la aldea.

Tsunade gruño y quiso golpearlo, pero el quejido del chico la detuvo.

—Yo tomaré la decisión sobre lo que se hará con Sasuke cuando Naruto lo traiga de vuelta.

Danzō dio dos pasos al frente, retando a la mujer.

—Mis hombre te dieron el informe ¿Realmente sigues pensando que ese muchacho estúpido es una víctima?

La mujer hizo rechinar sus dientes.

—Dos pueblos, Tsunade, dos pueblos agrícolas, en total cuatrocientas veintisiete personas entre ancianos, mujeres, hombres y niños que en su vida habían tenido algo parecido a un entrenamiento, fueron usados en experimentos, muertos bajo tortura y despojados de todo trato humano.

—Sasuke no…

—Sasuke funciona como un general, y lo sabes, se le encomiendan misiones para poner a prueba el entrenamiento.

— ¡Hay testigos de que no participó activamente!

—Los mismos que te pueden decir que tampoco hizo nada para evitarlo. Ese muchacho es un peligro, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que su apatía se vuelva activa.

—Estás muy equivocado…

— ¡No! ¡Eres tú la que está ciega! ¡¿Cuántas personas más vas a sacrificar por consentir un capricho estúpido e infantil?!

Tsunade cargó con cuidado el cuerpo del chico sin estar segura completamente sobre si le hacía más daño o no, pero de cualquier forma no había más espacio sobre su piel para cardenales, e incluso a simple tacto encontró varios huesos rotos.

—Eres un monstruo.

—Consientes nuestra existencia, Tsunade, deberías pensar muy bien las consecuencias.

Sakura se mantuvo quieta, como el espectador pasivo que era, apenas conteniendo el deseo de acercarse a ese rostro deformado por los golpes, con los ojos y los labios hinchados, completamente cubierto de sangre.

Tsunade mantenía una mirada que irradiaba furia.

—Un verdadero Hokage debe alejar sus sentimientos para poder pensar objetivamente en lo que es mejor para la aldea.

—Te prohíbo que me sermonees.

— ¿Siquiera leíste el informe que te proporcioné? ¿O está lleno de sake y manchas de comida en el segundo cajón de tu escritorio? Ese muchacho dirigió personalmente la incursión a la primera aldea e incluso se instaló en la casa del jefe de la aldea por los diez días que duró la selección de especímenes ¿Piensas que fue a pedir que por favor se entregara a los hombres y mujeres jóvenes y sanos para realizarles experimentos genéticos? ¿O acaso solo cumplía órdenes sin imaginar qué iba a ser de los prisioneros? Ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan estúpida para creerlo.

"_Diga es mentira, Tsunade-sama"_… pensó Sakura luchando por controlar el temblor de sus labios.

—Será mejor que te escondas unos días, si te veo, te juro que te reviento el pedazo de cara que te queda…— amenazó.

—Deja de buscar mentiras bonitas que den esperanza a esos niños, diles la verdad sobre Sasuke Uchiha y su clan maldito.

—No es necesario.

— ¿Porque no van a creerte?

Danzō suspiró moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Puedes quedarte con Sai, ya no me es útil, se ha vuelto un imbécil contagiado del idealismo de tu gente.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada fría pero se resistió a continuar la conversación, el chico entre sus brazos necesitaba atención urgente así que salió de la habitación.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
